Uncle Len!
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Rin's single. Again. Now, as she's raising Rinto on her own, she needs someone to take care of him with her. Len's just someone who couldn't say no. "Why is it that everyone assumes the guy with the mother and the baby's always the dad? Don't they ever wonder if it's actually the uncle or something?" Eventual Twincest
1. Chapter 1

_U_n_c_l_e _L_e_n!

It was just past midnight, and he'd woken up from one of his most sensual dreams—for it was one of those days wherein he had more free time than anything else—most vivid and wildest at their best—he coughed pointedly in his mind, reminding himself that he was a good gentleman and should exercise less indulgence to such…things—at the disturbance in the form of loud banging from his back door that had evolved from the tip-tap-tipping of soft knocks.

He had groaned, not wanting to be interrupted of his exciting illusion, but nonetheless he had to escape from it some time. He'd been lucky it was one of those days, too, when the nights were colder than usual, because it's usually then when he wears a shirt to sleep. (It'd been disgusting at first to sleep without a shirt the first time, but he'd seen the need of it as summer was whisking close.) So he needn't change when he rose from his bed and, as though in a tantrum, stomped down his stairs to see who'd needed him at that time of night.

Perhaps it had been his neighbour, come to ask for more wine—whom he also reminded that he didn't have any countless times—or the police, who're always on patrol nowadays because of those damned gangsters that roam in the night.

Of course, he hadn't expected it to be his own _sister_.

She'd looked horrible—small—weak—just standing there at the front of his door, slouching and hugging her tiny frame to conserve body heat. The first thing he'd noticed about her had been her eyes: They'd been swollen from crying, more like. What could've shaken her up…? Fury and urgency swelled up inside him, startled and afraid and angered—where was her smile? Where had it gone? Who could've possibly done…?

Oh Christ—oh my God—

"R-Rin? What—where's Rinto?"

And the next thing he knew, she'd pulled him to an unexpected embrace, which he returned, puzzled, but affectionately. He couldn't understand what was going on, but Rin'd better tell him. Soon.

**...**

"Is it too sweet?"

He brewed her a cup, just the way she liked it—or used to. If he was right, then her taste hadn't changed.

She'd been wrapped tightly around a blanket, only sitting on his couch, sipping from his delicious concoction. She nodded.

...If she'd been in the mood, she would've made a snide comment about it just to tease him.

His house wasn't a messy one, but nor was it a clean one: What with all his papers scattered everywhere—it hadn't occurred to him to expect a visitor at all—he hadn't any friends that lived nearby—especially this late an hour—and he'd immediately gathered them up to conceal the awful sight from Rin. How careless of him! He's supposed to be the responsible one!

Then again, she'd always been the strong one, and now she'd come to him barely past two in the morning crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry—this could've looked more presentable to you—"

"It's okay," said Rin in an odd voice. She didn't move, and neither did he. "I'm sorry I came uninvited—"

"No, no! It's quite great! It's been lonely!" He wiped the stain on the table that'd been there for weeks, un-cleaned until this moment. He was rambling on and on about how his job was—nobody particularly liked him at work—at all—and ever since she moved in with her husband—and then her boyfriend after they divorced—he lived alone in this rented house.

He took note of the interest skimming at the edge of her voice. "Has it?"

You don't know _how_ lonely.

"Yeah—you took the Xbox with you, remember?" he added the last one with a hint of seriousness to make a convincing joke.

Rin hadn't moved.

He thought it was useless to clean up the mess he had left growing the entire month, because Rin wasn't in the mood at all to marvel or laugh at his proving her his assiduousness.

Maybe she's ready to tell him. He sat down next to her, feeling slightly awkward having her so close after so long of not.

"What happened?"

Rin's eyes were just staring at nothing, but he knew she wasn't listening.

She wasn't talking.

He placed a hand on her shoulder uneasily, but protectively. "If something did, I gotta know, Rin—"

"We broke up."

A long, gruelling silence followed.

He couldn't believe it. Yet he—he'd always known—it was always her knack for having such low standards—what—it was—like he didn't dread—that sick bastard—

_Unbelievable._

He didn't even realise he was standing up, enraged. "_What_? Where is he?"

"Len! Don't even think about it!" She feebly tried to calm him down—her touch was enough to soothe his anger. But that look on her face… She's distressed! She's hurt—badly—and anyone who got away with this had to be taken down! And she just wanted him to let that idiot get away?

"What'd—just—!"

Len threw his arms in exasperation. He couldn't do anything about it now. All he had to do was listen. Rin's eyes brimmed with tears again—they were a dark shade of blue, and he saw his beastly face reflected on it before he counted to ten and calmed down.

"…Okay." He sighed, kissing Rin on the forehead. "Okay."

Rin bit her lip and said slowly, "W-we—Mike and I had a fight, and it didn't end well. Packed our bags and stormed out of his dump—Rinto's with Mum right now—he's so confused—he doesn't understand—we just—y'know, the usual—_taxi_—dropped him off there. Just before I walked all the way here, and I had to see _you_—"

"Shh." Len silenced her with a hug, and she just snuggled back. "I knew he never deserved you."

Rin sniffed into his shoulder, chuckling despite of herself. "Yeah, me too."

Then why had she started a relationship with him in the first place?

It was a question Len didn't want to voice out, partly because he was afraid if she was afraid to answer that.

Len decided he needed to catch up on her life, so they shared stories to one another to pass time, and to help her feel better. It was three-thirty.

"I dunno—everyone's a jerk nowadays. I couldn't even give anyone a chance now." Rin's saying. She looked up at Len, who she thought had been up for another one of her rants, but he'd already been sleepy-eyed and drowsy. "Hey!"

Her brother groaned. "Zit morning 'ready?"

Rin punched him on the shoulder playfully: He'd been knocked sideways with great force. "You never have changed, you nerd!"

Len yawned and hugged a pillow nearest him. "Whatever—I need to be awake by eight o'clock, or my ass is roasted."

Rin giggled. "Yikes. Some boss ya got there."

"You have no idea." He got up again and sat up in his original position next to Rin, who snuggled against him.

Rin took her time in talking back, much to Len's surprise. "I wanna take Rinto to the mall tomorrow—just to clear his head. He still doesn't understand things like this."

Unexpectedly, even catching himself in surprise, Len laughed. "Marriage made you soft, Rinny?"

Her response was punching him on the shoulder again.

"I'm serious! ...I know this is _weird_, but since we're not together anymore..."

At this, Len immediately knew what she's steering at.

"So...you're asking me to spend the day with you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"...I'm sorta busy—"

"Screw your job, Len," said Rin, nuzzling him again.

Len was silent, then he smiled.

"Sure. Why not?"

**...**

It wasn't long before Len had drifted to sleep, but Rin was still awake.

She was comfortable in his arms.

But...

...she didn't feel as safe as she used to.

Sure, she said he's still that same dork who'd been with her through thick and thin...but...

He wasn't the one who changed—_she_ was. And it was more of a bad thing.

Rin looked up at her brother, who was snoring quietly, and guilt swarmed like ants nibbling at her heart.

**...**

**Just taking a break from all my projects =_= Noticed there wasn't much Mid-Twenties!Rin and Mid-Twenties!Len fanfics that are twincest, and this just popped in my head =o So yeah—Rin's divorced and she's still looking for a dude to take care of her and her son, Rinto XD I was mulling over myself whether this should be Noncest or not, then the whole best-friend love has been too overrated these days, and I hate to be mainstream ,**


	2. Chapter 2

**L**en hadn't worn a shirt outside ever since the day he'd finished college. It'd all been button-up and ties for him because of his one-track mind for work. His one and sole purpose for still getting up the bed was, yes, work. Sad life.

Sigh. He sure wished that late-puberty hadn't come with the age of balancing it with your job, which you think was less than what you really deserved, after all that you'd done in order to get to the goal, all the endless hours spent studying, all the girls he had to break up to focus, all the _video games_—

He shook his head wearily, rubbing his hands together to smear the hair gel in every hole between his fingers and he made to do his hairstyle: Tousled and sexy, they say. Although the odds of him snagging a date at nine in the morning while he was with his young nephew and sister at the mall was slim and he'd hardly made a good impression on the outside world anymore—he only half-doubted he would succeed. Besides, would it hurt to look a little young? He's in his mid-twenties, for God's sake, and, casting his older-than-your-grandpa personality aside, he looked twice his age.

He swore to God, if people didn't think he was old, they'd think he was gay, which he concurred against very much.

"Damn straight," Len muttered darkly to his mirror, which reflected his angry expression and his authoritarian stance as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Rin commented on how even gayer he looked with a ponytail—they had been seventeen—and he cut it off, wanting to rid himself of his sister's monthly complaints on his hair. It stopped the teasing, if for a while, until Rin found out he still kept their aunt's Christmas present to him when they were turning eight: A dingy old blanket a seven-year-old Len had named 'Horace.' You know, sentimental reasons.

He hadn't worn jeans for a year and he was already used to not wearing them.

This is for Rin—forRinforRinforRin. Yeah, that's what it's for.

He was so gonna pull off an epic look way better than any Asian Justin Beiber—or any Beiber than that. He smiled at his own reflection—then he realised he looked like an 'average' dork. No.

Len stretched the corners of his lips in different ways and angles to look for a smile that would kill—but the only thing that his looks could kill was his chances of nailing a girl.

Well damn.

Just as he was about to imitate Chace Crawford's smirk, his doorbell rang.

…

Rinto was only five, so he looked almost identical to his mother when she was his age—the mischief that glinted in his eyes betrayed a trace of inheritance he'd taken from her; his messy rumpled hair sticking out in every direction was somewhat long and made him look slightly more feminine than what his chipmunk-like cheeks promised the gullible eyes; lastly, his body, lanky and healthy, was definitely not from Rin's—must have taken it from his father, for Rin was nothing but short when they were younger.

Sporty and gangly, that had been how Rin presented her son to Len.

"Heya, Uncle!"

"What's that? Can I sit here? Hey! That looks so cool! Can we buy that, Mummy?"

"You sure have a lotta stuff here, Uncle Lenny!"

Hi, Rinto. That's an iPad, Rinto. You shouldn't, because your mother has only enough to care for you. You should check out my neighbour's, he's got a ton.

All he'd answered this, Rin shot him a glare he missed in his craziest state.

"You're being a killjoy, Lenny," Rin was saying as they stepped out of Len's car. Len only frowned, staring after the running child that Rin had let out of the backseat.

"Can't it hurt to implant good manners on him while he's still not ruined by you?" It was _really_ meant to be a joke, but Rin took it differently. She gave him that 'look'—the look that told him to stop losing his balls every time he sees it.

She turned to the direction where her son had run off to, and stuck her tongue out at Len. "It would hurt _you_ if Rinto turns into a frigid old guy who does it by himself!"

Len failed to see the humour in Rin's jokes—as he always did—but he couldn't help but strangely _laugh_ this time. "I must be high to laugh at that. Man."

He locked the car and they were walking into the mall, with Rinto impatiently waiting at the front of a toy shop. He looked a lot like Len, but the expressions on his face made him look like a boy Rin. The similarities were striking.

The closer Len approached Rinto, the more scared he felt about where Rinto wanted them to go—or it was just Rin emanating an aura next to him.

The young boy unfolded his arms and grinned. "Let's go look for a toy, Uncle Lenny!"

"Mm, yeah." He was _not_ enthused.

He felt Rin's elbow nudge him on his ribs, and he grunted.

"Wanna go to the Ice Cream Shop next, Rinny?"

Len stifled a chuckle—'Rinny's' _both_ Rinto's and Rin's nickname—but he was once again silenced by Rin's glare. Rinto was jumping around her, hugging her legs. "Yayayayayayay, Mummy! Yay!"

"Who's the li'l cop?" Rin cupped her hands to his cheeks, and Rinto giggled. The sight touched Len's soft spot, which yanked the corners of his lips.

Rinto's small hand grabbed Len's big one, and the kid dragged him inside the shop. Such strength!

Len looked behind his shoulder and saw Rin clutching her stomach from laughing.

Ugh.

This's gonna be a long day.

…

**UPDATING-WHOSE-FANFICTION-JUST-WAIT!**

**Antheasa, ZanyAnimeGirl: **_**Have some ice cream cake!**_

**Gonna be mawr twincest. Soon. I update soon if you review a lot! (Reviews are my motivation!) XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"**W**ould you like this one? Ow—right, right—er, this one looks cool. Quit it, people are staring!"

There was barely a thing Len couldn't do. Plumbing, yeah, he does it by himself. Crocheting? He could do that in his sleep.

Uncle-ing was harder than what Len had bargained for.

"No! I don't like it I don't like it! That sucks, Uncle!"

Man, does this stir back the good times or what? …If you didn't catch the sarcasm leaking from the sentence, you wouldn't get anything from hereon.

Just like his mother all right, Len thought sourly while he wearily slammed his money on the table, his eyes fixed upon the blonde child playing with an action figure Cecil Harvey.

The clerk was a lady working 3.50 an hour, and she was new to the toy store. Len hazarded a guess that she'd been around 19 or so. Young.

"This your boy, Sir?" she was asking. Len returned her smile politely.

"No. Actually, it's my sister's."

The lady behind the counter was playing with her hair, batting her eyelashes at him. "Oh? So you're not into that kind of thing?"

He didn't know where this was going, but he liked it. Rinto was still checking out the other toys, despite having already the newly bought one in his possession—maybe…

"Not yet, but the thing that came before is too good to pass." Just smooth, Len. Keep it up.

"I sure wouldn't mind my kids to look like you."

She let out her wet tongue to moist her lips with its tip—Len took it as prima facie implication that she's interested. They were leaning closer to each other, the counter their only border—her clothes would be the lone boundaries later—their foreheads almost pressing.

His eyes were carefully hovering on her name tag on her chest, mindful to not give her the wrong idea.

"Mia…"

"It's Ia."

Len raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Do you wear that all day?"

"This? I take it off when I'm done with work."

"Mmhm—mind if I strip off the rest?"

She smelled of blackberry musk—he took in every illusory tendril in his nostrils every slow breath he took—Len would've growled then and there and could just bite her slender neck. This was a toy's store for Christ's sake—but they could make plans…He was sort of flexible himself. He couldn't hold it in anymore—he's being driven insane.

"It'd be too much to expect, Sir…"

"Call me Len…"

Merely inches from her lips, catching the shudder, sensing the fear and the excitement…

"Your lips look so soft…"

"I can't deny that it'd be the only soft thing I'd give you…"

"Excuse me!"

A sharp piercing pain throbbed in Len's ear—he was being pulled away! It took him until he was dragged out of the toy store to realise it was Rin—and she was marching over to the counter again, looking sweet and innocent and…

And so freaking pissed.

That dangerous pleasant look she pulled on whenever she tried to feign nonchalance…_Ia has no idea what she's getting into!_

Len's feet stopped moving, as did his body. He couldn't do anything about Rin's anger now: He's too frozen to think of _anything_! Poor Ia—nothing's gonna save her now. Len was powerless! Very so that even Ia looked like she had a better chance of taking Rin on than Len in comparison.

Like an angry orca—no—she was something scarier—Rin slammed her palms on the desk, the sweet smile never leaving her pretty mask of a face. "Hi. You look really young."

Len's face blanched, the colour draining from his scandalised face. Ia was nothing short of still surprised, and she was probably bracing herself for something she dearly hoped—but she's smarter than to not believe—not to happen.

"…you're kinda getting in the way between my son and my man here."

Her volume hadn't been so high enough to attract attention, but there were several onlookers who had looked their way, but were drawn away when they sensed the tension—cough—Rin's—deadly—aura—cough.

Hold up, hold up—_her _man?

Suddenly, a short-lived feeling of both pride and shame washed over Len. He honestly didn't know _what_ to feel—amused because Rin's showing a sort of protective move, mortified because they were talking in public, or maddened because she'd blown his chances?

Almost immediately, his eyes scanned for the blonde youth, hoping for the boy to make his appearance. No such luck. Where the hell was that kid?

Ia looked absolutely frazzled. "Y-you're…married?"

"Hell yeah." Rin's smile grew wider—and scarier. "That 'she's my cousin' crap he messes around about's his oldest excuse."

"He said you're siblings."

"Huh, that's a new one," Rin was saying vaguely—Len didn't know where Rinto was, and all he was doing was watching this scene unfurl. And, as if on cue, the bouncing blonde jumped into Len's field of vision and had hugged his mother's legs, catching even Rin in surprise—however she still looked as deadly. For the split-second that Rin shifted her once-cold gaze to Rinto, Ia's shoulders eased if a bit, before they rose in flinching when Rin turned back to face her. "This's just a warning—_Ia_—and if I catch you locking eyes with him again…"

She punched her left palm with her right fist, satisfied with Ia's horrified reaction.

"Great!" Rin's voice was oddly chirpy and falsely cheerful again. She lightly pushed Rinto out of the toy store, leaving the saleslady relieved, to where Len was standing outside. The latter was in incredulity.

At first they were looking at each other as though they wanted the other to explicate something.

"Explain."

Len's tone was flat, and he kept his cool. Rinto was hiding behind his mother, ignorant of their conversation: He kept tugging at Rin's skirt. Rin, on the other hand, looked dignified and proud.

"Can't I have a little fun sometime?"

Fun? _Fun_?

"Rin. Gimme a break—I haven't talked to a girl—a _hot_ girl—I mean, other than you—" he added hastily when she glowered at him. "That doesn't answer back by sending me an eye-roll or an invitation to a glaring contest. Especially a girl—a _hot_ girl who just showed signs that she's really into me—has talked back to _me_—in years I don't know _how_ long!"

There was no shame or regret that Len could find in Rin's face. "You're Rinto's uncle—you better make him your priority, Bucko."

"Bucko!" Rinto repeated gleefully. Len saw nothing in himself that made him not look pathetic. There was something in the back of Len's head that was echoing manifested by a voice not unlike Rinto's was just now, _'What's the point?'_

"You better buy bigger pants, too, Len." Rin raised her eyebrows, close to laughing. Len didn't find that funny.

Before he could even retort, Rinto was dragging her away from him, demanding, "I want ice cream I want ice cream! You said we'd go!"

"Yeah Sport—in a minute. Slow down a bit—your uncle might not keep up!"

Of course Rin was messing with Len.

He must've lost his sense of humour, Len thought as he trudged to follow the two.

Rinto's a pain in the ass.

…

**Exam week. GOD—I'm updating this more often 'cause it seems the easiest to. Len's hormones go wild! XD Not much twincest—but (SHRUGS)**

_**MizuneMinamiki: **_**LOL, your reviews never cease to amuse me or flatter me. You're quite the charmer, I give you that.**

**_ZanyAnimeGirl: _I'm glad you liked it! ^v^ What does de chi mean, by the way?  
**

_**LittleKagamineLove: **_**Oh my God, you just earned a gold star for thinking that by yourself! XD That'd be so cute! Mind if I DO use that? Sorry if you don't.**

**Next chapter focuses more on why Rin broke up with Mike (who's actually MIKUO, but it's "Mike," for short.) Len gets senti, too, so bring ern the napkins! And as for Ia...I thought she'd get along well with Len in terms of "flirting," so yeah.**

**Cupcakes and ice cream for reviewers and readers alike!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I**t was a quaint little shop that stood just beyond the outskirts of the mall, ready to serve any child who might run by or an elderly woman who needed someplace to rest for the late lunch. The premise hadn't left the place for as long as Len could remember, and an image of him and Rin entering the store for the first time in their lives distantly popped into his head.

He recognised that dilapidated and rusty sign to which misfortune always had a knack for being punctual in terms of painting a new layer of coat anywhere, standing out in all its old and gross glory in the renovated shop.

Rinto was the first to get inside—what with running too much to be not be called suspicious in Len's cranky opinion, the latter thinking that the boy seriously needed to give his bladder a break—followed by Rin, whom Rinto had ushered to be beside him at _all_ times. And where was Len in all this?

Just tramping slowly behind on purpose, why do you ask?

Right, because nobody cared what Len thinks—when was his presence ever acknowledged when Rinto's around? It's always Rinto this, and then Rinto that. And when someone does finally notice him, everybody _else_ does too all at once! (Proof of that was his momentary La La Land moment with the clerk before Rin suddenly put the lady off.)

He was thrown into absolute redemption and rejection by his _sister_—weird, right? Like…just…

Len kicked a nearby rock, pissed off. He watched it roll its way to a stop until he pushed open the store door with his shoulder grumpily. The first sight that caught him also captured him into a gaze-lock; it was the shop owner—and their teen-hood friend, Kaito.

He was older than the both of them, being thirty-four: He had bleached his hair blue when, according to Len's information that grew rusty over the years, he was younger and wilder. It still retained its same shade, even after so long—he could remember the first time they met, Rin had tried to take his hair off, believing it had been a cosplay wig—and ever since it became his signature look. He was married to this brunette whom Len only met on Wednesdays whenever he and Rin passed by.

Kaito was cleaning cups behind the counter, and only moved his eyes away from Len when Rin said, "What's new with you, Kait-ooo?"

"Got Luxury Chocolate restocked and Cream Toffee up for grabs, Rinny!" Kaito was chuckling, putting an ice cream glass down. When Rinto turned to him, he added, "I meant your mother. Heya stranger!"

He was addressing Len, who plopped down on the chair nearest them. Rinto was leaning against the glass, musing about Kaito's new stock of frozen sweets. Len just lazily watched them. Rinto was nagging Rin about something, and then Rin stopped in mid-sentence, seeing how dreadful Len was still feeling. She told Kaito and her son something Len didn't have too much care about hearing in on, and then, afterwards, she surprisingly pulled a seat and sat next to her brooding brother.

"How's it, Bro?" she piped up cheerfully, her sunny radiance rendered unaffected to Len's dark aura. Len frowned.

"Great."

He didn't want to be affected by her high spirits—because he, for one, didn't want his hopes to get so high up when they're just going to be shot down by _somebody_ that much more easily—so he shifted his gaze to the large windows.

Len heard Rin sigh.

"C'mon—'ve we switched roles?" she said. "It used to be you who'd be on the knees begging me to cheer up."

"…I don't see you on the floor yet," Len remarked. Rin might'n't've realised that he said it without really thinking out a dirty meaning, because she shoved the table on his chest with force so powerful it made you doubt that she really was a woman—Len doubled over, coughing out his pain. He hugged his figure excruciatingly. "D-dammit, Rin!"

"Serves you right…" Rin muttered sinisterly. Len pulled himself back up the chair, his mind full of revenge brews. Can that girl push a table or _what? _As he supported himself back up his seat, he felt something tug on his shirt: It was Rinto, innocent-looking and masking a curiosity Len just couldn't define. He appeared to want to ask something of him.

Perhaps he had gotten on the wrong foot with him, right? Len thought bitterly, suddenly seeing a child-Rin in front of him, deluded by the uncanny resemblance. "Uncle Lenny—ain't you at Mummy's wedding?"

An over-quenching guilt gripped his heart, dragging his soul and mind down to lag him from thinking properly. _Whatshouldhesay_? He couldn't just—not in front of _Rin_! Even though he was facing Rinto, he was mostly focusing on the corner of his eye, where he could see a quarter of the most horrible view. Something even worse than a pissed Rin: A sad one.

"Erm. Yeah—I was the, y'know—the Best Man. Yo, Kyte—get me some Banana Choc Chip over here!" Skipping the subject with something Rinto could be evidently interested in was freaking genius…if only it worked.

Rinto furrowed his brows, scrunched up his face, and then cupped his hand over Len's ear, surprising the latter by whispering, "D'you know who my daddy is?"

"Uh—"

"RINTO!—I-I bet you can't finish this _free_ orange sorbet in five minutes!"

Thank God for Kaito: He lured Rinto out of Len's precarious sitch—remind him to give him a tip. The child instantaneously skipped from where Len was and to Kaito's counter.

Len sighed, and then he instinctively turned to Rin, whose face was practically saying "thank you." He furrowed his brows, not at her, but because something still didn't make sense. He lowered his voice so Rinto wouldn't hear, "Mind if you tell me what that bastard did to you?"

The moment Rin's face darkened—_again_—Len added hastily under his breath, "I meant Mike."

Immediately, her expression softened to an astounding rate, and she lowered her head to hide her dismay, murmuring, "Oh—right."

It was like the fire in her eyes ran out of gas to burn; the sun setting in the blue sky and the moon rising, casting shadows everywhere in her once so bright face. Len extended his hand underneath the table to entwine his fingers with hers: The gesture didn't set Rin aback, though she welcomed it nonchalantly.

He just wanted to help…This was like her third break-up this year. It mustn't be that hard for her: She's supposed to be used to it. Len shouldn't say it aloud, but he assumed it to be true—he may have lacked the charm to ensnare the ladies into infatuation, although he was far from an insensitive asshole, too.

The both of them exchanged their own generous warmth—Len's was reassuring and understanding, and Rin's was a distressed and hopeless one: Words weren't needed for now.

Finally, Rin spoke, but her voice was hoarse, "In case you're wondering, I already hit him, okay."

"I think he deserves a little lesser than your touch," mumbled Len. Rin giggled. "'Sides, I'm stronger."

"My punches still hurt, y'know."

"But I'm not asking whether or not you hit his sorry ass," Len said a little more harshly than he intended to. He felt Rin flinch by the aggression he forced himself to inflect in his voice, so he rubbed his thumb on her palm soothingly. "Please, Rin—I just—I'm sorry if I'm being a bit too rough…I wouldn't know, really—I'm just your stupid, dorky brother…"

He should just say it straight—he's worried about her. No words could possibly depict what he so desperately want her to know…That no man that walked the earth deserved to be with her, had no right to claim her his, too below her league to be rewarded of her love, too…too…!

Ugh—it's easier thought than said, and easier said than done.

Rin hiccupped, letting out a strained laugh. "Damn right you are. Who knew mumming could be so hard?"

Len didn't say anything to contradict that. He just stared at the floor, contemplating his options.

"…He didn't like the idea of fathering Rinto."

It was said in such a rush that Len barely caught the words. He only looked up in time to see Rin's eyes sparkle with tears.

"I'm…he's being stupid—that jerk…All he ever cares about is—augh." Rin, frustrated, massaged her temples with her fingers to clear her mind. "He didn't want to let Rinto be a part of our relationship…It's a bad idea, he said." She smiled wryly, not exactly comforting a definitely worried Len. "'That kid's driving me insane'—'when can I hump you?'—'think about me for a change'—'another one of that family crap again?'—he's so _annoying_!"

Len, who had been fixated and stuck in the time of the second statement before all the rest warped into themselves and was completely deluded by the half of his brain, swirling with concentration and distractions equally, which was full of brews on how to distract his other half, only frowned. Rin caught his keen gaze and she added knowingly, "_No_—he hasn't knocked me up, okay?"

That relieved Len a little. "So who called it? You?"

Rin squared her shoulders tensely. "He did first—but more accidentally. Then I gave him a yelling session—idiot couldn't help but shout back—and we were off. I packed my stuff—he was trailing behind me like a ticked puppy—and carried Rinto to my car."

"That's bull—" Len stopped himself in the middle of the word, almost forgetting about Rinto being at the counter. He lowered his voice and whispered to Rin, "bullshit! This is real dangerous Rin. I don't want—can you just give up hooking up with different assholes—you could raise Rinto by yourself—I could help—"

To his astonishment, Rin shook her head, forcing a smile. "It isn't that easy, Len."

Just as Len was about to concur to that, Rinto panned into view as he shook his mother's legs, apparently wanting for her attention.

"I still want Orange Tiger, Mummy!" he chirped.

Rin's look of surprise warped into a heartfelt affection. She ran her fingers through his messed-up hair. "Sure, Sport."

Rinto exclaimed in victory, and dragged her to the counter. Len sighed and hung his head, grumbling. Just when...Does this seriously just have to happen? He cursed his rotten luck.

Anger that burst into tiny flames of vengeance dispersed into nothing but hot gas, his aggression's lava solidifying.

He didn't realise what the other three were talking about, though one thing's for sure, it's related to Rinto listening in on their convo. The little tyke came up to him, handing out his Banana Chocolate Chip. "Oh, thanks."

Rinto scrunched up his face again, and he looked pointedly at Len, who by the second was feeling regretful of something he didn't even know. Damn—he's even inherited Rin's look. "Why didn't Mummy marry you?"

…Say that again, Rinto. "What."

Len didn't see that one coming. At. All. Then again, he's five: He shouldn't understand these things yet. Must Len even enlighten him…? Another look at those inquisitive eyes, and he found himself imagining it to be, not Rinto, but Rin. A sharp pain went through his head.

He looked at Rin, who he knew was watching: She shrugged at Len, laying on the glass the money she owed Kaito, the latter writing something on Rin's tab, smiling. Len's on his own on this one. (That's sort of a tongue-twister…)

Len only replied, "Because we don't love each other that way."

He thought it satisfied Rinto's question, but the kid just folded his arms in deep thought. "Don't you love Mummy?"

"Y-yeah, I do." Len didn't know how Rinto could be so difficult. "But we're twins. Blood-related. It's sort of against the rules."

"What rules?"

Len didn't answer that, because Rinto piped up again just as smoothly, "What's breaking the rules, loving Mummy 'that way' or marrying her?"

For the first time in Len's life, he couldn't answer a question. It was a deadpan. Arithmetic—Physiology—Latin—Physics—all he'd been taught by the best professors in the country. He already unlocked the mystery of 'Girls,' the biggest wonder ever. But a single question brought up by his five-year-old nephew pushed him up the wall.

He had a lot to say about this—Theology—Religion—Beliefs—Laws—but none of them could ever be understood by a child. Were they just truths that were even to him blinding?

He heaved a breath he didn't know how long he kept in, and said sourly, yet beaming at Rinto, "Sorry, Rinny. I just don't know."

**…**

**YellowFluffiesForever, Yukisu, Little Kagamine Love and RukaKurokawa: I appreciate all your feedback! Thanks a lot! Kept me going (PRETENDTHISISAHEART) Here's Frederick's Best Ice Cream! XD All yours, guys. Thanks for giving this story a chance.**

**The ice cream flaves were actually from Frederick's Ice Cream XD Len was the best man in Rin's wedding! What's up next? ...Read to find out**


	5. Chapter 5

"**W**hat the hell, Len? What. The. Hell?"

Len carefully, but hastily in the same way, shut the door close. He was averting his gaze from hers, though her intonation was so intimidating that he still flinched as though her sound waves made a great impact on him. Rin had asked to meet with him immediately when they'd gotten out of the car. She had sounded so dead pissed that Len forgot a lifetime's worth of memories of her smiling and being bubbly as he always did when she was angry. There were dangers that his choices, however different they may be, could have risked: If he'd go with her, he'd be dead. If he wouldn't, he'd be dead. In which two cases would he be deader than the other? Definitely the second one, right? Len couldn't see how worse things would have gotten had he chosen not to meet with Rin then.

His sister had been pacing nonstop earlier, and now she was rigid and still in one place, her arms folded and looking very authoritative. Truthfully, Len didn't even know how to answer her question, since it demanded no specific response from him.

Still, he replied with what he think with dignity was supposed to answer her question, "He's five, Rin."

It looked like the wrong thing to say, for Rin looked slightly more affronted. "Exactly that, Len. He's five years old, for God's sake. You can't just tell him it's _not_ not all right to go against the—the—the _law—_I mean, it's even in the Bible for crying out loud."

…Len wasn't following. _I'm afraid we're not talking about the same thing. _He just stood there, analysing what she was saying.

"—now what's he gonna think, I'm some psychotic slut with an incest fetish?" Rin was rambling.

I-incest? What—

"Hang on—"

"—just overreacting, right? Am I a horrible mother? Crap—I think my pressure's going up—no wait—that's just me—"

Len grabbed Rin by the shoulders and locked her into a gazing trap. Her eyes widened in slight surprise: He hoped with all his balls that he looked solemn enough to lose his frightened expression. "Relax."

Rin nodded, looking out of breath. She drew her breath and waited for the oxygen to come back running normally in her system. All that while, Len pushed her lightly on the bed before sitting on the nearest chair himself. He stroked her hair and tucked a few strands behind her ear, hoping it still soothes her down like when they were kids.

"Okay…I'm feeling less of an idiot now," Rin said, finally smiling. Suddenly images not unlike the sight Len was seeing right now flashed in his mind's eye, reeling in the different moments when Rin was happy. He compared and contrasted his memories of her with this moment: She looked so peaceful now, so elegant…She retained her light face, but her physical features were what changed that made her appear changed, too. He saw a lot of her spunky teenage self inside of her now.

"What were we talking about?"

Even Rin laughed at his stupid inquiry. "You gatard. Forget it—I just had a bitch fit is all."

"I'd bet you missed swearing," Len kidded, careful to seek out the expressions he wanted to see from her. She stuck out her tongue at him. Bingo.

"You missed hearing me say them."

They joked around for a bit until they noticed the time.

Len was the first to speak of their delay to cook up dinner. Rin had waved her hand loftily.

Needless to say, he was scandalised with her inaction. "Aren't you worried he's gonna be hungry?"

"What's he, three? He can handle himself fine."

Len could only assume the most retarded thing. "He can _cook_?"

Her answer was most bizarre. "Duh. Couldn't let him blow the kitchen up."

He was astounded, to say the least. Rin, who at her son's age—give or take a few more years—more give, though—knew nothing about using the spatula without hitting it at Len, taught Rinto, with the breath of life early in his inhalation, how to do it?

Rin poked Len's cheek playfully. "I'm kidding, Len. Man, stop being so serious!"

Len beamed back at her, pitying himself. Work had done him in so much.

"He's smart enough to look for some chips or cookies in the fridge if he's hungry."

"Speaking of food, talking with you sure works up my appetite." And it did: Len's stomach growled.

Rin pretended to look like she was pondering: It was surprising to see how it had a bigger effect on Len than it should have. "We-e-e-ell~ It's kinda _my_ turn to do the dishes tonight—"

Not wanting to wait for her to finish that sentence, Len contradicted it hurriedly, "Oh, _no_, Rin—"

Rin provocatively squeezed Len's left thigh, which was limp on the chair beside his right leg, with both her hands. "Aww! Come on, Lenny!"

"There's no way in _hell_—"

"Rinto likes your cooking, doesn't he?"

"I don't want to—"

His assiduous side didn't like wasting his special ingredients, which he was certain he would most likely predictably be anticipated to accidentally do, for a night with no particular occasion that would set off for a good holiday feast.

_Argh, my thigh's being _crushed_…!_ "Why not?"

"Owowow…I'll do it—but I'll be expecting you to buy back the stuff I'm gonna use in cooking up dinner," said Len warningly, wincing at the pain. Rin let go of his leg—thank Christ—and then threw herself into Len's arms before cheering.

"Good! 'Cause you cook way better than I ever could," twittered Rin. The statement contained no falsity: Len was always the finer chef. "I think Rinto's getting fed up of the sick dishes I whip up every night…"

"Hey."

Rin turned to Len, who looked solicitous. "I'm sorry about Rinto…and Mike." He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for that freak who she dumped, though he felt responsible for ever making Rin feel sorry about it. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I could help you go through this—you don't need anyone else." He lifted her chin up, and he smiled for her. Rin appreciated the motion, and she laid her hand on top of his bigger one.

He understood her gesticulations, and she his: They've been doing it for so long that even time couldn't stop them from synchronising gestures with communication.

Len added, though, "As for that deal with Rinto, I think it's better if you try and talk him out of it…"

"Aw hell. Not like I messed him up any more than I possibly could now."

…

**Rin's being a GREAT mother XD Can't you see how she reprimanded Len of not going against incest to Rinto? More Rinto next chapter, thankfully~ I think we're all deprived of Rinto cuteness. Thanks for reading! Busy, busy week D= Freakin' hate exams /gotanF-SHOT I'm already updating Whose Fanfiction! =D Be happy, please!**

**RukaKurokawa: Like the sorta twincest here? ._. Hear, hear, my fellow reviewer =D I don't get why my friends hate children Q_Q**

**YellowFluffiesForever22: Yup, in a nutshell =) It's hard being a single parent, so Rin's scouting for a guy to marry again so their family will be whole! BUT… /getskilledforalmostspoiling XD**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Blueberry cake with whipped cream**

**READERS: Chocolate brownie-cookies**

**In short, Rin gives Len the ever-dreaded "talk," in which she explains to the uncle that incest shouldn't be something to not defy. Like, she says that if you don't reject it, then you encourage it /MotherLogic**


	6. Chapter 6

**R**into just wouldn't stop changing the channels…

The neighbours would eventually ask about this the next day, Len thought dreadfully, sluggishly arranging his strewn focus from being diverted by the noise. Wasn't that man next to us living alone? He barely even stays long in his house… Where's all that racket coming from?

He maintained a firmly varying reputation in this neighbourhood, such that made him popular among women's gossips in certain times of the day, mostly in the evening, whenever he takes out the trash by himself and calls it a day and gets back to his action-romance movies, always about how charming he looked and what a shame it was, a young man like him staying single, or perhaps, even more worryingly, bending. He told himself to ignore these whispers of the wives, however amusing they may be, and get back to whatever he thought was best he'd be doing. Len shouldn't be busy caring about older women's gushing.

This could change the rumours immensely.

"Orange! Orange! Orange!"

Regardless of being the biggest askers themselves, the widespread mystery of all would be why children don't ever wonder why the people in the small box always answer them back.

He didn't remember having Disney Junior in cable, although he was particularly sure that Rin had something to do with this.

Well, this was just great. Len took a bite from the leftover pie of the dinner he cooked not hours earlier. His nephew's going to hog the TV from now on. Such a damn shame, he even just bought that Crank CD for himself, thinking he earned more than whatever little time thought he deserved…

Just as he sipped from his cup of coffee, his eyes were emerged with darkness. "Guess who?"

The owner of the voice growled menacingly playfully, not even on the corner of adolescence: The very pitch gave him away.

"The scariest monster—_ever_!" Len turned around with only enough force and carried the culprit, who was Rinto out and ready for playing while the program was still showing off commercials, with his hands: He threw Rinto in the air and caught him again, the child tittering in his arms.

He lowered Rinto down and made him sit next to himself. "How'd ya know it's me, Unca?"

Len plopped down on his chair and chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair—this might delay him a bit, but what the hell. His boss could throttle him tomorrow, but he's playing with Rinto now. (And it'd probably hurt more if Rin throttled him should she ever find out—and he's more than definitely sure she would as soon as her senses detected his fear—Len left her kid bored to death.)

"Hmm, I dunno." Len's face contorted into a very uncanny impression of The Thinker. He feigned stupefaction and his voice dripped with wonder when he added, "Could I let you in on a secret of mine?"

That instant, Rinto's eyes glittered with excitement and interest. He shook Len's arm entreatingly, the movement pleading trust. "Yes, Uncle! Yes yes yes! Waddizzit? I'm all ears, Uncle!"

Pleased by the child's reaction, Len smiled and bent down low to look at Rinto with stern eyes. Their gazes met, matching cobalt eyes revealing a string of his genes in the child. Huh, kid looked more like a rascal form of Len up close.

He cupped his hand over Rinto's ears and whispered, "I'm a ninja."

Len felt an electrified shudder run in a drastically fast rate down Rinto's back due to the contact of his hand on his shoulder before Rinto leaned backward to cry out a long-held exclamation, positively agog at this piece of information for whatever sort of 'truth' lied in there that he believed to be true and something to be amazed about. "_No_!"

"He—don't believe me?" Len barely caught himself from saying "hell yeah" to a five-year-old kid. He didn't know what it was about being a ninja that fascinated children, though he'd be very delighted to relive the time from when he ran around the house wearing underwear on his head, following Rin faithfully in her crazy antics.

Rinto seriously looked as though he was overthinking this: He sincerely believed Len for what he said he was. The latter didn't even think he was a good enough liar to pull it off.

Just then, Rinto lowered his voice into a whisper—which wasn't much of a whisper, anyway, as his voice as too loud, "I think I should trust you, Uncle!"

"On what?" Trust him? Len could've just exchanged confused looks with himself in his brain.

Glancing from left to right like making sure no one was around to overhear, Rinto looked at Len oddly very seriously and said, "You must be the bestest ninja ever to live wunder cubber right, Uncle? So I want you to help me out on somefink."

Not wanting to contradict a rarely ever heard compliment from a child, Len said nothing but, "Sure. What is it?"

Truthfully, Len didn't think this must be hard work: Rinto should ask for nothing more than cookies and oranges.

Rinto looked extremely sullen when he said, "Mummy didn't wanna me to tell anybo'ee 'bout this, but you're a first-rank ninja, Uncle. You gotta be a ninja for doin' _something_…"—Len didn't even blink at that—"So here it is…" He drew a deep breath, and Len, puzzled, had no idea what he's about to tell him. How could a situation so big to a child interest Len? Perhaps it was in being told a secret that he was just so anxious. "She's thinken' 'bout reasoning her job."

"…Don't you mean resigning?"

Rinto just blankly looked up at him. And then he shrugged. "Maybe…"

"But that's out—it's outrageous," said Len, completely at a loss. She had a good job; she's even remarking on how well she's handling everything! It couldn't be…could it? How messed up was her relationship already with Mike before they broke up to cause her to lose focus at work?

However, Rinto wasn't finished yet. He shuffled his feet sheepishly, and said in an almost shy way, "An' she keeps on asking me if I wanna stay 'ere for good…"

And, understanding finally the essence of it, Len said, "What?"

Len almost fell forward his chair—he felt woozy and sick and nauseous. He tried to keep whatever he had for dinner—the meal he was just finishing not a while prior—where it belonged, backing up the bile. His vision was hazy: Rinto's form seemed like on the verge of collapse, shaking…Everything was shaking. Or was it just him? Was he sweating? Oh my God…

Rin's planning on moving in with him?

As great as it was…No, it's brilliant, fantastic—it's just that…

Len had mustered enough self-control to restrain a worried scowl when he stared at Rinto, his sight returning sharper and sharper.

Rinto will be _his_ responsibility, too.

How's his sister and his nephew living with him going to radically change his life? Surely it wouldn't be so bad, right? It'd just be like old times. Like babysitting.

Len and Rinto remained looking at each other for a long time until the tension was sliced in the form of Rinto's favourite TV program back on from the break, starting its spunky childish opening song, reminding Len fuzzily of an ice cream truck tune, signalling for the second episode of the marathon. The young lad turned to the telly, and then back to Len, whispering, "Be our li'l secret, Uncle Lenny."

Not exactly hearing the precise words, Len, feeling like a distance away, nodded understandingly to himself before he bro-fisted Rinto's shoulder, "That's good, Skipper…"

Rinto, at the contact of Len's fist, raised his eyebrows, then he grinned and bro-fisted Len on his shoulder, chuckling his way back to the couch.

Len didn't know what to say to that, and, not even considering of thinking anything else, something stopped him from doing so—his shoulders were grabbed by two vixen-like grapplers from behind, catching his breath and him in surprise—or more like shock.

"Gotcha!"

The action was done so suddenly after a tense moment that, too, was fleeting—everything was so ephemeral for his reaction so emergent—Len's stifled shout escaped from his lips when Rin startled him.

The said woman eased down on the chair Rinto once occupied while Len was fighting back the temptation to tell her about what Rinto told him.

"I'm done with my papers—and you're kinda just lounging around—so how about we do something fun?" Apparently, she wasn't aware of his and Rinto's discussion (thankfully.)

"Fun? Y-yeah, sure—that'd be great."

For some reason, he sat a little less comfortably in his chair, uneasy by the doubt sprouting in his mind. His conversation with Rinto was not the least subtle, and this was making him feel even worse. He was hauled in by the citrus perfume overkill, which didn't help much in his disposition.

"You okay, Len?" The smile on Rin's face faded a little. "I inserted that High Voltage disc into your computer—I think it's already rolling the first scene. Might cheer you up a bit." She glanced at Rinto, who was still watching his favourite TV show. "We'll watch it as soon as we tuck the big guy in to sleep."

Knowing Rin, Len reckoned she must've discovered his stash of 'grown-up' CDs—whether it was intentionally or accidentally, he didn't know—she's just as serendipitous as she was mischievous—and had opted to watch whatever was in there. Though he was stoked in watching the sequel of Crank, he wasn't as up to it as he was all week.

He didn't know what was making him feel so antsy. Rin thinking about quitting her job—or that her family will stay with him indefinitely?

Somehow, the latter repelled him more in a bad way.

"…Don't worry about me," Len assured her, picking up the plate of his leftover pie. "Hey, weren't you supposed to wash the dishes?"

Rin, unfazed by his change of subject or she didn't seem to care, shrugged and said, "I did it an hour ago, duh. You better clean that thing up while I tell Rinto to get some z's."

And that's how Len ended up washing the dishes.

…

**As if Rin moving in wasn't obvious enough… VuV So sue me. You were probably all, "Look! It's already exactly a week! Uncle Len's updated!" HAHA—probably yeah. See, I write—dunno—a hundred words on the first day after an update, get lazy, and not update until the last day of the week XD Don't worry, I procrastinate EVERYTHING. Like in my diary entries' intervals, there is at LEAST a week between. I'm working on Whose Fanfiction, okay? Just a little sidetracked. I forgot how to write as 'Fanficwriter!Rin,' actually O.o I'm sharpening it.**

**Kirly: Thanks! =D I actually started writing when I was nine or something, then I got better over the years XD**

**RukaKurokawa: I will, my dear friend! Yeah, it's pretty much almost always like that here…**

**MizuneMinamiki: I think I half-understood your review, and then I reread it a billion times and it was THEN that I fully understood. I kid, I kid =D **

**Yukisu: Aww, I'm blushing…Believe me, I was when I read your review ^-^; Also, I laughed at the 'paprika' part. Dang, that's rich! OwO**

**YellowFluffiesForever22: YES! OBESITY FOR THE WIN! xD Maybe on just my bro, but I think if anyone were to be blamed for virtual obesity, it'd only be me.**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: De chi indeed! More coming soon! Just scroll down a bit =d**

**LittleKagamineLove: A mum's a mum, no matter what. Rinniekinns isn't excluded! She has to have SOME motherly instinct. (Len's more of a mother than Rin, but I should bite my tongue XD)**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Treacle Tart and Butterbeer**

**READERS: Willy Wonka candies**

I love all of you readers. TOO MUCH.

**There was a HUGE difference between the number of reviews I got from 2 chapters ago and last chapter. WTH, OMG—but I ain't like that, so I was, "Oh good. I musta did something…Should I do it again?" XD Couldn't upload last night—just finished it then—because I couldn't get the broadband. Mum was all over Snow White and the Huntsman 'cause she had a fetish for that dude from Thor—no idea if it's the same guy, but they LOOK the same, and the similarities are enough to set my mother off—and nothing—NOTHING—should come past Mum and her _. NOTHING, okay. So I was pretty much laptopstuck. Or Snowhitestuck. SEE YA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**L**en yawned, stretching his arms. They were near the end of the movie already, and boredom was seeping the energy out of him, filling his body with a dose of sleepiness that spread naturally faster than how it implemented the previous step.

What was left of his failing senses told his grain of consciousness that he should shut his computer off already. After tucking Rinto in to sleep—and listening to Rin sing out of the kid's demanding rambles—and washing the dishes—and turning off the running appliances, Len stumbled into his room to find his sister replaying the movie in his computer.

It was—he didn't realise how precious the time was until now—about two hours since he'd last checked the clock. It's a few minutes past eleven, his glowing alarm clock told him. The insight smacked him in his face, but he was so tired that it made the effect too subtle.

Without thinking twice, he moved his mouse, checking if the pointer was working. It moved across the screen smoothly, showing no signs of any recent hanging. Len licked his lips—which had dried up from staying up so late with no hydration for hours—and cleared his throat as he exited the windows and shut his computer down.

Beside him was Rin, who after the most anticipated part of the movie—obviously being the exact thing that induced them to the point of their curiosity bursting just from their craving to watch it—had nodded off almost instantaneously. Like she waited for anything else, Len scoffed in his mind. There she was, a blanket over her shivering figure, hugging her legs loosely: Her mouth was slightly open, as opposed to how tightly pursed it was hours before, wanting to maintain the carefulness to hear what the characters were talking about, and her hair was messier than Len could possibly see with little of the light from the waning moon.

Len wanted to laugh at her right then, but he thought it too troublesome to be so loud. Instead, he prudently lifted her up from her position, grunting, when he tried to adjust to her weight—of course, she'd been through child labour—completely unavoidable, completely understandable—though she needed to lose a few pounds—Len mentally kicked the part of his brain that brought it up—and could only gather much strength, enough to carry her asleep body to his own bed. He was frankly too exhausted and drowsy to carry her any further than that.

Not even bothering to straighten Rin up, Len collapsed on the other side of his bed, sighing and impatient for sleep to come and take him away.

Thoughts of the day and of the last things he'd seen floated in his mind vaguely, the retentions sliding peacefully and leaving a slightly bitter taste in his mouth as they lingered in his empty consciousness. Perhaps it could've been the coffee, but he was so somnolent his senses were fooling him.

...

…

…What was that?

Len snuffled, almost awakening from his sleep. He was already halfway to La La Land—when's luck ever going to give him a break? C'mon, Len—pull yourself together and run back to the light. He obeyed his own command eagerly, though was so lethargic—even in his mind—that it may have sounded to himself pretty reluctant. His dream-feet were afloat, making his dream-body appear light, though the outer disturbances created a strong gravitational pull and was dragging him down, back to reality. He stood his ground, hoping that his lack of weight wouldn't hinder him from escaping slumber—_what the hell was he thinking_?

It's almost too late, Len…

Oh God—what was that?

I'm your logical conscience talking, only appearing in the precise instant before your wake or your sleep.

No no no no! Not now! I'm almost there—

You're going to wake up now…

Len's eyelids snapped open suddenly—he woke up more peacefully than what he thought he thought—what…?

Augh—what roused him…?

As he tried to move his arms, he felt a sensation that skimmed on him—not his skin, but his shirt: It was tickling, prickling, and it left Len a persistent want for more. Len wasted three seconds thinking of what it was until he realised it was an arm snaking around his waist.

He was so late in reacting that before he even _could_—man, he could really get slow late at night—an even more stimulating and shuddering perception rendered him too startled to do anything: It was Rin snuggling against his back.

"Wh—Rin?" he managed groggily, too lazy to worry about how he kept in his most violent reactions. The reply was a muffled groan, followed by the sound of shuffling fabric, as though Rin were rising from her position, trying to make herself comfortable in whatever way she can.

"Shut up and sleep, dammit…I don't want your mouth running round ag—oh."

Unexpectedly, Rin's arms slithered from his waist and crept back around her shoulders as she slowly turned her back on Len, who, dumbfounded, merely stared at her retreating figure in the darkness.

The confusion cast his sleepiness away as though it were simply a fleeting feeling. Interest, however, was mounting inside him. "What's wrong?"

"…I'm sleepin' here tonight, if that's okay with you." She hadn't answered his question, and that bothered him. What's even worse, she wasn't hyper enough to make a joke about her being in his room.

No, Len thought firmly—he needn't her to affirm his question. Obviously, why would he ask a _girl_ what's wrong with her if something's clearly on her mind? (A _woman_, let alone. A _single mother_, to make things more ironic.)

"Is this about Mike?"

He heard his sister click her tongue, and he remained to look worried just in case she turned around. (Wouldn't want her to see him looking sarcastic.)

"Is everything that pisses me off about Mike now?" His eyes weren't exactly Catwoman's, but he knew in his guts that she was close to tearing up. "No, Len—it's—"

Len's instincts were shouting at him—words indistinct yet loud—though not a muscle obeyed his intuition's silent scream. He worked fast enough to respond to his own body: In no time at all his arms were around Rin's own, hugging her body like she was. She didn't complain; didn't consent, either.

He knew better than to do this…it's just that he can't help it. What would you have done?

It was like trying to polish a very fragile glass… You're always afraid to break it no matter how determined you are of cleaning it.

There was a huge difference between hugging her now and hugging her…before…and it right now it's pretty awkward, not to mention uncomfortable. The way Len remembered it, Rin didn't used to have curves—or any other signs of apparent maturity. At least, not when they hugged last…which was plainly when they were around sixteen or so. His body didn't fit her like this—they didn't feel more complete before. They'd outgrown themselves.

And it wasn't just that…

"…Yeah. It's pretty much about him," Rin murmured at last. Len dug his face deep into her hair affectionately.

"Do you always snap at him in bed?"

"All the ti—"

"Wait—_do_ you sleep next to him?"

"That's not—"

"Or are you _sleeping_-sleeping—"

Rin groaned and struggled to escape from Len's grip—and then realised she was no longer strong enough to even compare to him. At this, her rage dispersed a bit. She only hurt him however she could; by hitting his chin with her head.

The impact made Len grumble in agony a little—he swore—though he still didn't let her go.

"_Jesus_, Rin!"

"You're embarrassing me too much!" Len didn't see how asking her such things would lead to hurting him. He even bit his tongue… "When I'm pissed I make him sleep on the couch…And _no_—God, how well do you know me again?"

"About—"

"Don't answer that."

Len was in deep thought. "I just wish you didn't hook up with Mike so soon…Who was that guy again from work…?"

"Huh…? Y'mean Yu?"

"Me?"

"Not _you—_I meant, 'Yu!' Yuuma. And he's taken—Yukari's already made _that_ clear even before I could ask him if he's got a sharpener."

"Oh." Len scowled at the name as it were very unpleasant info. "What about that dodgy-looking punk wearing the scarf?"

"Zane's asexual." Rin said it dismissively. "Are you adlibbing or something? I'd doubt you'd even let him near me—"

"Aki's a good all-around—"

"Bouncer."

"D'you remember Namine?"

"_Ew_, Len! Do I _look_ like I'm into crossdressers?"

"He looked like he was way into _you_!"

"It's only 'cause he thought I was _you_ crossdressing!"

"Didn't he turn straight after that one girl lied to him about being a crossdresser, too…?"

"Yeah…Ruko and Ritsu made themselves the 'lesbians of town' even though they're both hetero…ish."

"Oliver? No wait—you'd be too brutal for him…"

"Shut it, you gatard. I could be sweet when I want to be."

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Len had given up: Boyfriend-scouting really was difficult. "How'd you end up with Mike in the first place?"

"Sorry, don't precisely remember, mate. And I don't want to." Rin once again wriggled around in Len's arms in discomfort until she found some ease. "Much better~ You're way cuddlier than him, anyway."

In their new snuggling position, it really did seem a lot more comfortable for both parties: 'Least now Len could feel his legs. Len liked it more, too. He couldn't read in too much of what Rin was saying, so he asked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"'T'means," Rin rolled over so that she was completely facing Len and buried her head in his chest, messing her hair up even more, "that I like you more."

…Rin's being weird again all right. Len didn't fully delve into that seemingly innocent—then again, _nothing_'s innocent about Rin—answer, so he just contented himself with the moment that lasted for only so long.

He's not always a patient man, and sleep is harder to drag back once you've been through a rattling conversation. He easily slipped into the sweetest sleep he had for a long time.

…

RUKO'S FEMALE IN MY WORLD

**Possibly the most boring chapter yet. Orz. Just wanna know, is there by any chance a fic about Plastic Garden? (The PV that's KiyoxRinxLen?) I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! Now I wanna write a sort of Oneshot—I ONESHOT EVERYTHING, DON'T WORRY—based on it—I BASE ONESHOTS ABOUT EVERYTHING, TOO, SO STOP TWISTING YOUR KEYBOARD IN A KNOT—because it's just so AOIERJKFNSDM Kiyoteru was just SAOW ajklsdmnbscx! Their voices blend SO WELL! HE NEEDS TO BE A THIRD WHEEL MORE OFTEN /shot Seriously. GIVE KIYO SOME LURVE, PEOPLE. Whatisitwithemoishguyswearingglassesthatgetsmeoffe verytime?**

**MizuneMinamiki: You make a marvelous point, dear MM! We shall cease this food rambling at once! ...JK XD Neveruh! So here's to more dessert-giving updates! I think that kids are always something like Rinto... If not, they should be XP**

**RukaKurokawa: Len's just so adorable with kids and kids are adorable with Len...? Hopefully there'd be more Rinto next! (As usual!)**

**TsubasaTsukino88: I'm still working on that, actually =/ Should she be Rinto's classmate who coincidentally has a name like Len's, or something else...?**

**13Len: I hope this wasn't too boring for you guys! ;v; I suck at late updates. Wait, so Thor's with Bella Swan...? ...Wow. Some world, eh?**

**UnfurlingViolets: Sometimes it's exactly that that I wanna depict about them XD I LOVE WRITING ABOUT RIN AND LEN AND THEIR COLLIDING PERSONALITIES! xD Great stuff. Just like Rinto's mother, man!**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Ice cream and Melon Cake**

**READERS: Yawn-B-Gone**

I love all of you readers. TOO MUCH.

**I need to start updating The Mistress. Like NOW /Especially Whose Fanfiction, which I've put on a MONTH-HOLD! And I didn't even NOTICE! Here's a quickie from it:**

_You wipe the mirror clean because you want to see your reflection. The mirror itself is never respected for what it looks. You always see yourself in the poor mirror._

**So. It's my BIRTHDAY next week: And I plan to treat y'all to some FANFICS! XD It'd be a wild explosion of them. I won't regret it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A**dulterated images and dreams he—purposely—had for quite some time now were last night replaced by innocent memories he didn't know merely had been kept in the back of his mind, in the darkest deepest pit of his recollections, a void he only rarely visited in his consciousness.

He felt the concupiscence that he knew well lingered in his mind too much slip from his grasp.

Suddenly he was twelve again—and then he was fourteen—and then he had another premonition dream of himself as seventeen—all of which he had no recollection of when he was being reeled back from his sleep in the form of a disturbance.

The tranquillity and his peace of mind was bestridden by the violence and aggression of someone from the outer world trying to, he realised a little late because of his brain's sluggishness, shake him awake. "…zoo today! MUMMY!"

Without being offered another second to register just what the hell was going on, Len was pushed out of the bed by some light substantial force that was to him unknown; not for long, though. He'd been given enough clues within the last three seconds to know what was up. Or—endowed with as much time to get to know his sister's small family—he could just guess.

His elbows had hit the floor first, although that didn't soften the impact at all. What'd you expect? He's been _thrown_ out of his _own_ bed!

He also discovered that he and Rin had been insentiently fighting over the blanket in their sleep, and he, for the last time they did over it, won: Len was tangled up in the sheets that were still around his waist.

"Mummy, wake uuuuup!"

Len didn't need to look up to be certain Rinto was jumping on the—_his_ bed. Plus, even with his morning brain, he figured Rin out already. "Don't count on it, Rinny—she's gonna keep that up 'til you dish in breakfast."

He saw Rinto's shadow on the floor when the kid peeped to see him on the floor. "What're you doing there, Uncle Lenny?"

Grunting, Len buried his face into his blanket as he sat up. "I'm doing a head start on looking for footprints."

Rinto gasped excitedly, the intent of waking Rin up completely washed from his brain. "You're a spy, too, Uncle Len?" He rolled around the bed a bit. "I got the coolest family eveeeeerrr! First my uncle's a ninja—no, he's a half-spy—"

While he was rambling in awe, Len had already gotten up, fixing his hair. He checked his clock: Ugh, 7 AM on a Sunday. That'd be the worst time to wake up. He lethargically stretched his arms, yawned, and strode around the room to clean up the mess he and Rin made the night before.

"—now he's looking for more cool stuff—"

"That's nice, Rinto," said Len automatically, picking up—after recovering from slight surprise and mild confusion—Rin's discarded bra. (She couldn't sleep with it on, of course.)

"—and Mummy's the greatest—"

"Sure, she is…" Len bit back a remark.

"—she can kick sheer-yuos _ass_—she taught me when to knee a jerk up the—"

Oh, Len didn't doubt Rin did.

"—she can do a cartwheel—and she nailed it just last week! She's been training f'r'it for months—I only do a tumble—always hit my head—and it huuurrts—but I can do it and other boys can't! Mummy was proud of me, she said! Mummy could be a _greeeeaaaat_ police—"

"More like a criminal…"

"—and she pulls off this _amazing _lap dance when she thinks she's awone—"

"A _what_?"

Len literally dropped all the things he collected. He silently swore in his head and then gathered them, not understanding how irresponsible Rin can be as a mother. She's got to have _some_ motherly instincts, and enough sense to…!

"—don't you think so, too, Uncle Lenny?"

Len whirled around, seeing Rinto watching and waiting for his reaction. He let out a chuckle, and then, "Sorry, kiddo. What was that?"

Rinto's head perked up like he was happy to repeat what he said. "Mummy will make an eck-sh'r-ent stripper, like she said!"

Len's mouth hung agape and his senses were once again overkilled with too much power surge and—insert corny pun here—shock. Hands suddenly appeared from the back of Rinto's head and they hauled him down on the bed, making him giggle and yell and kick his feet in the air gleefully.

"That's enough outta you, Slick!" Rin had already sprung from her 'slumber,' wrapping her arms around her son and laughing with him on the bed. Rin was giving Rinto a nogie, and the latter was too uproarious to slip out of her grasp. So she'd been listening the entire time…?

Quite outraged, Len cleared his throat and addressed to Rinto. "Hey, er—Rinto. Mind if you can check if the—you know—the paper's hit our pavement…?"

From underneath the mess of white sheets and blond hair that was Rin's, Rinto's head had snagged the sight, his eyes lit with eagerness. "Right-y, Uncle!"

He unclasped his hand from his mother's and darted out of the room. In his absence, Rin and Len were left alone. Len dumped the stuff he just recollected on the floor and opened his mouth to talk—

And then Len heard Rinto stumble halfway down the stairs. "I'm okay!"

…He'd done nothing but wait until his light and tiny feet had landed on the floor before he could say anything else. He approached the girl—lady—_woman_—on the bed.

Rin's eyes were half-lidded, meaning that she was still a tad sleepy to be wakeful. Her hair was more than a little unkempt—in fact, it was an understatement!—and her legs were tangled up in the bed linen. She seemed to easily be exhausted judging by how she looked from wide awake and back to sleepy again, not a detail of what she looked last night missed. That didn't actually help, because whatever annoyance Len suppressed last night due to the sleepiness he lost just now resurfaced.

"You're—"

Len was cut off short; Rinto shouted from below, "Not here yet, Uncle!" His light feet were running up the stairs—

"Try and look again!" Len half-bellowed, louder than he intended. And then, added, "Check if the delivery boy's around the block."

"Awright!"

Rinto had come down the stairs again.

When Len heard nothing else but the front door shut, he turned back to Rin, about to talk, when she beat him to it.

"Not wondering why Rinto's not curious about me sleeping in your bed, huh?"

"You're _impossible_! Comple—" Len exploded before he even understood what Rin was saying. Then he nodded sheepishly when Rin raised her eyebrows imposingly, daring him to go on. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "…Yes. Y—yeah, I've to admit I'm a little…" He did some gestures. "…Interested."

Rin sat a little more straight on the bed, but Len thought she was too lazy to lift a third of her body: She leaned her head and torso on the pillow, daunting and nonchalant. "I'm kidding, Len. He's too up the obs to think o' that. Don't be so uptight!"

He figured as much. Typical Rin being Rin.

He couldn't believe this…girl. Yes, "girl" would be the most definite term for Rin. Cough—"boy" isn't far off either—cough.

On the one hand, now that they were living together—for whatever short a time they had—Rinto was technically _his_ son, too. So everything that has anything to do with Rinto would be his responsibility as well. He's obviously pissed off with Rin for being so immature and...!

"You're so careless! Don't you know what that's gonna do to—"

Rin yawned and raised her hands defensively. "Chill, man! God... We're in this together, all right?"

Len, more abashed of people's knacks for cutting his sentences short than of his frustration with Rin, deflated a bit. He knew that look Rin was giving him, and that meant she knew he was blushing, so he turned away to hide his face.

"What're you mad about again?" said Rin, with an air of someone striking a convo in a coffee shop. Len supposed it wouldn't be...inappropriate to tell her. Besides, he was still her brother, for God's sake, and he...

Jesus, had he anything better to do than worry about his sister?

"S'nothing..." Len paused, then decided it best to tell her the truth. He demurely faced Rin, feeling like hiding wouldn't help him. "On second thought, there _is_ something that's been on my mind! Weren't you the one who told me not to bring incest up to Rinto? So what the hell do you think he's learning from you?"

Rin scoffed, appearing very affronted. A sight Len wanted to see most and last in different situations. "Because it's wronger than sex, that's what! It's—like—DOUBLE the sex!"

Len threw his hands up in the air, a vein of irritation popping up on his forehead. "You—his _mother_—lap dance by yourself—" His mind quickly whispered to him a retort that will sort of help him in losing Rin's balance. "And wrong-er isn't a word!"

"Screw Merriam Webster." Rin seemed to care less for it. "For your information, I was having _fun_! Mindless fun, that's all! I didn't know he was in the house!"

"Inexcusable! And you teach him terms such as—" Len slapped his left wrist with his right hand's fingers, rapidly looking for a good enough gesture. "—_stripper_, Rin! Should a five-year-old even have to know what that—"

"He got that from _Mike_, Len!" Rin's voice was hoarse and throaty from desperation for Len to understand and shouting. (She just woke up, too.) Len tried looking for a fault in what she said and his brain analysed every single problem that would affect this discussion.

"M-Mike—no, Kuo..." Len's fingers made their way to his hair, ruffling it. "_Mikuo_ said you're a great stripper?"

He could see the red streak of Rin's blush being brushed across her face: The sunlight through the windows made it almost impossible to spot. "You shouldn't be asking a girl that! He walked in on me—"

"Who, Rinto?" Len spat, deranged with worry and utter consternation. The things happen to Rin with him gone... Honestly, it'd be better if...

"Mike." Rin's eyes bulged in their sockets, intimidating Len. "He walked in on me changing."

"What does that have anything to do with—"

Rin had held up a finger—not _that_ finger—to silence Len. Baffled at first, Len considered resuming his reprimanding her—cough—sermon—cough—when he heard it, too. He stopped moving instinctively, like his life depended on it; stood still as a rabbit hearing danger nearby. He and Rin shared the same fearful expressions: Rinto was back.

The thumping noises were his, then. Len swore silently.

He pointed threateningly at Rin, who looked bemused. "We'll talk about this later."

"I don't think we'll have enough time to." Rin smirked, not a sign of modesty apparent in her face. "Get your ass downstairs. We'll have to go to church."

Len forgot: It's Sunday...

"I'm baaack!" Rinto's voice was loud and high from the floor below. Rin feigned a smile as though the boy was in front of her.

"That's wicked, Honey!"

Len's anger had ceased over the time they'd begun arguing—perhaps it was good to shout sometimes. He couldn't do anything about it if he was human. Back to his senses, he picked up the stuff he had thrown so angrily at the floor not so long ago, attending to the business he wanted finished.

Before doing as much as stand up, Rin hissed at him, trying to unobtrusively attract his attention.

"We're also gonna go to the groceries after. Care to come?"

Len thought about it for a minute: His neighbours will surely make the most enormous fuss out of this, and possibly a scandalous gossip that would rock the whole block and quake the nation of middle-aged and young maids alike who opt to with their whole determination—thinking they were sly enough to escape Len's perception—but not unbeknownst to the young man, for he was a deviant, slick fox himself—pretend to be out in the garden when they're actually going to lose their jobs for staring at the single blonde cutie—and will willingly do much else to snag a lock of his hair—and accidentally setting either their kitchen or garden flower bed on fire.

...It'd be worth that very hilarity.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be fun."

Rin gave him a thumbs up. "Good! And..." She looked sceptical. "Don't get too worked up about Rinto and me."

That didn't reassure him as much as he thought it would. He gave Rin a wry smile, though, that was futile even to him. Why should he feel so involved in all of this?

...Because honestly, Len didn't even know who he was doing this for.

…

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! 9.9.13! XXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm fifteen now! I'm so stoked!**

**Yellowfluffiesforever: Thank you! I think it'd be a great year for me! XD I think I should, too, and I plan to start working on it about, oh, in five minutes! MUWAHAHAHA! I researched a bit on it, and I find it cute. I should probably dedicate it to you and every other reader = 3**

**13Len: Thanks for the greeting! Being fifteen's starting to bug me, especially birthdays... They're never a good thing for me, and I just endure the day XD Are they out of character in this one? LOL another argument. Not a single fic that's mine without one!**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Jelly beans and pie!**

**READERS: Tootsie Rolls**

More power to you guys!

**I'm gonna be doing another story (WHOA!) but it's gonna be lemony. Hot and lemony XD I'm trying my hand at it again, though most like I won't upload it here (DANGRATEDMRULES!) It's a PikoxRinxLen story, with bits of PikoxRintoxRinxLen. Mostly RinxLen (AS USUAL!) I'm not getting ahead of myself or anything, but I wanna check if I write threesomes as well as I do ordinary lemons.**


	9. Chapter 9

**T**here was something about children that bothered Len, and it wasn't the process of making them that got him hooked (that, unfortunately, is another story.) He should most likely be a hypocrite for raising this, but why the hell do they have to ask about _everything_?

Inquiring, as all people with average intelligence must know, else they shouldn't be of middling intellect at all, was the most distinct sign of acumen. That in itself makes everybody wonder, are kids smarter than adults?

Len settled with the theory that, although the early development of human stage hinders children, they learn and adapt more easily to the environment with their young minds than someone with a lifetime over twenty years.

So no. Kids aren't smarter.

Not even if they're wearing the very astute clothes of their uncle when he was younger to church on a fine Sunday.

Len had offered to lend Rinto his old Sunday attire when the necessity was raised to a point by Rin, who, surprisingly not reluctantly, in turn had the sundress on that waited in her wardrobe for years just to be finally worn. Len had taken the suit out of his garage—it was still in a clean cellophane, but he washed it just in case—and breathed in the banana-scented fabric that brought him good—and sometimes bad when it came to wearing the suit when Rin had sniffed for trouble—times.

Unluckily, the query to be questioned had been how to solve the problem produced by the distribution of genes: Rinto was slightly bigger than how Len had been at his age.

They had been nearly late, and Rin was always a mess of impatience whenever she's in a hurry. So the only solution to it had been…

"Take that off, Rinny—ugh—wear this as an undershirt, Honey—see, it's your favourite colour, blue! Oh my God, look at the time—put on that black thing—I _know _what a tuxedo is, Len! You haven't tied your laces yet? Len'll help you out with that—I'll just be getting my wallet…"

And Len, who had been just about to put the finishing touches to the clean table, had been left with no choice but to assist the young boy.

They had rushed to the car afterwards. Len was _supposed_ to have been the one to take the wheel until Rin strode past him and beat him to the driver's seat. She drove like a devil in the speedway.

At the church they only barely snagged a seat: Rin's co-worker had been nice enough…and even less loud than what Rin frequently was.

"Oh, take a seat, take a seat! What's down, Rinto? High-five—low-five! Nice try, Kid!" Len had a very good first impression of Rin's job buddy…until— "Gotta admire your taste, Rin~ I wouldn't've blamed you if you dumped that assrag for this knockout."

The women had spent a long time contradicting—and joking—about it, making Len extremely uncomfortable throughout church. At least they hushed down when it was the homily, and by then, another ruckus-starter claimed Len prey again.

"What's the white round thing taste like, Uncle?"

"It's called manna."

"Mama?"

"Ma_nn_a. And I don't think it tastes like anything much."

Silence. They bowed their heads. Then—

"Why amn't I allowed to eat any?"

The bell rang.

"It's because you're still too young for it. And it's _aren't_, actually, not 'amn't.' At least, not these days."

And on and on the questions went. Once Len had returned to his seat, he found that Rin and her friend were whispering to each other about something business-like, something which Len, almost literally the same entity as Rin for their close sibling relationship boosted by the twin empathy, thought to be most suspicious, as Rin only rarely talked about business, let alone outside work.

"I heard ol' Hiyama's got an eye for you, you lucky bitch."

"Okay, a janitor I can handle. Sure, my office neighbour's cute and all, but my _boss_—"

"No no no—not like that!" Rin's friend said in an estranged whisper, and Len relaxed. "I meant he's planning on promoting you!"

Len felt immense relief and glee for Rin at that moment: But he kept that joy from praying ears, unlike Rin.

"No way!"

And just like that, she attracted several nearby angry glances, receiving each like the well-dignified young woman that escaped from her a second before. "'S'cuses, guys."

She turned back to her friend, avid with the news, vaguely making Len assimilate her to his neighbours. "You're kidding!"

"Hello? Do I look like I'm not serious?"

Their conversation was getting so loud it intruded Len's prayers.

There was more whispering. Then, silence. Len eased a bit, the words in his head flowing fluently.

…

…

…

…—_Suddenly_—

"A raise?"

Oh, _damn_ it.

Len sat back down on his seat from the knee rest, peeved. Next to him was Rinto, who was playing with his fingers.

He looked at the child tiredly.

The child, upon the alertness of someone looking at him, looked back.

They caught each other's gazes.

"Did Jesus die for all of us, Uncle?"

A natural question that needed to be answered. Sometime in his life he's going to ask the same question. Len felt his throat go dry when he replied, "Yeah, he did."

"Did he die for the bad guys?"

"Yes, he died for the bad guys."

"Did he…die for the killers?"

"I think he died for everyone."

"For…cupcakes?"

"Yes, Rinto, for cupcakes."

"What about ice cream?"

"I don't—maybe he did."

"Know what, Uncle? I bet Jesus would've loved ice cream."

Len didn't know whether or not he should be particularly honest about crossing this almost dangerous line that acted as a partition between curiosity and blasphemy, but he supposed why not.

"You're kinda right—"

"Did he die for sinners?" Rinto's eyes grew wide. Len automatically said again, "We're all sinners, so that means it counts as everyone."

"…Jesus sure was nice." Rinto contemplated on the poor man on the cross. Len sighed.

"Wanna go to the zoo after this?"

Rinto's eyes sparkled with mischief and childish excitement. "Yes yes yes Uncle! You're the beeeest!"

Their noise—or rather, Rinto's—had worsened the group's notoriety as the same people who sat nearby silenced them once more.

…

"Can you believe it, Len? Gumi says I'm gonna be _promoted_!"

"After everything I'd been forced to go through with you, yes," replied Len nonchalantly, effortlessly manoeuvring the car left. He hadn't felt more at peace…More like he's used to all the stupid shenanigans that take place in his life. Maybe that's the price for being so deathly handsome. "As much as I'm proud of you, I should still stress to you how that could still be an untrue rumour."

Rin, sitting on the front seat next to him without so much as a safety belt on, frowned and looked outside the window. "Meanie Len! Why d'you have to be such a killjoy?"

Rin's acting skills were sometimes a bit overly dramatic, but Len didn't mind usually. "I'm just saying! …Say, who's that boss of yours?"

This time, Rin really wasn't acting: She turned to face him, face flushing. "Not you too!"

"What's wrong? What did I even say?"

If Len could only hold his hands up defensively, he would. Somehow he felt a little embarrassed for pointing that question out.

He looked at the rear view mirror and saw that Rinto was peering over at them curiously. Uh-oh.

"He's just my crazy serious boss! God, why's there got to be anything behind us?"

"I didn't say you were," said Len hastily, thinking it was the best thing he should say. He turned left, and Rinto chirped from the back seat suddenly, "Am I gonna have a new daddy again?"

…No, Rinto. It doesn't work like that.

Len planned on saying that, but he was afraid of how Rin might react.

It was a good thing that Rinto continued what he was saying, "I don't want another new daddy. I want Uncle Len to be my daddy!"

Everyone in the car had fallen silent. Even the ever-so-constantly-attention-seeking engine had gone quiet. The atmosphere was freezing them from any proliferating thought that crossed their minds.

They were only a block away from the city zoo when Len caught Rin's eye.

And he wished he didn't.

"_What've we talked about?"_

…

**Oh God, what were the first three paragraphs about? XD KIYO REFERENCE! You should NOT miss that one! =D DOES THE STORY GET MORE AND MORE BORING OR WHAT? Next chapter's about the zoo, so hopefully it'd be funner...and we'd earn more crazy Rin stuff xD**

**MizuneMinamiki: _Am I a horrible person if I say I'm VERY flattered right now? I dunno what, but it's ADHF;SIKJNCH YOU SPOIL ME TOO MUCH. Great writer? Thanks! Brilliant author? You're too kind! But PRODIGY? You've made quite a smitten puppy outta this kid ;v; Ah, that'd be spoiling, my good friend ; ) I'll just keeping teasing you guys until you just about run out of oxygen to inhale. Just kidding! I wouldn't hold you much suspense, and I don't wanna lie, so I'd say around, maybe, three chapters max. _**

**YellowFluffiesForever22: _I was pretty confused when you called me a duck, and then I got it XD And that's just the thing I like about Rin and Len! They ARE the greatest of friends! Whatever relationship you mix them up into! I like your taste, YFF22 ; )_**

**RukoKurokawa: _Naw, I actually don't mind! Your reviews are gifts enough = D I'm not hoping that there'd be a lot who will this chapter (don't blame you, this was pretty boring...WHY1)_**

**l3Len:_ The neighbours are very happy about Len indeed XD A single blonde man living alone? AND knows how to crochet? How does that spell to both young and middle-aged ladies? CHA-CHING, I tell you!_**

**Yukisu:_ Rinto's the cutest character I can portray! Yup, he's a keeper! That's probably how I read all your reviews, too, if you don't know yet. Just wait 'til next chapter, it just gets crazier...Hey, I'm all about RinxLen! It's mostly Rin and Len, honestly... It's actually one-sided PikoxRin._**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Maltballs and white chocolate cookies**

**READERS: Tootsie Roll**

I'm gonna put up the 'Menage a trois'—the threesome fanfic ; )—strictly hetero—teaser sometime soon =D

**ENDER'S GAME IS OUT! ENDER'S GAME IS OUT! ENDER'S GAME IS**

**/shotforlovingAsa'sAmericanaccent**

**Can you BELIEVE he practised talking American? Oh Asa, you hardworking young man you! I wished he played with that smexy British accent Q,Q I also just finished P3P 60 hours of gameplay, baby! And Dragon's Dogma! I'm earning to buy the Dark Arisen. AND I'M TOP 9 IN MY CLASS! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**L**en was the only one who wasn't given ice cream. He would've bought a banana split—his absolute favourite!—had Rin permitted him to. Rinto, upon noticing the empty space between his fingers, making him stand out from his mother and himself, had asked Len, "Why didn't you buy that banana split you wanted, Uncle?"

Munk up, Len. Munk those balls up…

What should I tell him?

Lie.

"Because Rin'll miss me if the monkeys take me away with them."

Rinto seemed satisfied with that answer, and proceeded to ask—Len's heart skipped a beat—Rin herself.

Rin expectedly put on a successful mask of a sweet smile to endear her son. "I doubt it'd only be the monkeys who're out looking for him, Sweetie."

Hoo, boy.

He leaned backward from the cage of the cuckoo bird that slurred their conversation in an attempt to mimic whatever they articulated. He so wished that the bird would word out the bad things his mind was flaring off just so Rin would hear him without Rinto ever finding out that it was Len who thought of those profanities himself.

Made no sense, right?

Len distanced himself from the small broken family that retained the joy of what they had left. He had calculated the impact of Rin's comebacks and his expectantly failing words that were piteous next to the former and the reach of Rin's glares that could give him a second-degree burn, peeling his skin. As if his too-hot-to-handle-ness wasn't already enough. He's kidding—he's kidding! He doesn't need any more wisecracks that would backfire his otherwise witty comment that boosted his esteem that'd be shot down immediately in one go.

"I wanna go and see the erephants next!"

Rinto was jumping happily, brimming with the happiness Len thought would infect him, too. Unfortunately, Rin's influence was that much more powerful. Snap out of it, Len! Must Rin always drag your lazy ass around and must you _always_ let her?

Len grimaced and looked at Rin and Rinto, the former of which had given the child some money to buy balloons.

…Aren't many choices.

The young blonde mother turned to Len, whom she could see at the corner of her eye looking at her too, no doubt, and Len anticipated just that and for her to give him another command he'd yet consent doing again.

She did, and Len inwardly heaved a breath.

"I know you've been like a fatherly figure to my baby, an—I _dare _you," Rin added snappishly when Len botched to supress a snigger at 'my baby.' "And I understand that you've started treating him like a son—and that's good, actually. I had really _hoped_ you wouldn't act like an old leprous wheezer with a bad case of bronchitis to him—which _is_ true! 99% of the time."

Len opened his mouth to contradict, but Rin put a halt to his rejoinder by continuing her rant.

"Anyway—you're a good influence. Better than me, at least," Rin said, more like dismissing her own disturbing thoughts. "He can learn a lot from you, and I get that. That's partly why I came to you—this is gonna sound sappy and corny, so brace your balls—it's 'cause I trust you the most."

Len knew that, but never had he ever thought she'd admit it to him, especially as a sub-topic of a conversation hardly related to it. She was blushing slightly, like she regretted saying it, though had to. Seeming like she had to do something to emphasise what she said, she—Len assumed it was the least fatal to her public reputation—reached out and held Len's hand, clasping it with her smaller own: Their fingers intertwined.

While Len was momentarily distracted by the ministration, Rin went on, "…but you can't just keep filling his head with random crap."

He looked up from their hands, seeing Rin with a sincerely serious expression that pleaded something, looking for the absent understanding in his eyes that was at other times there.

"Please don't…Stop making him think that anyone deserves to be his father—not that I'm saying you're—" She was shaking, having trouble making her point. "You'd make a wonderful dad, Len—I know that better than you—but Rinto's been through so much—he's confused—he's—"

"If anyone's been through more than Rinto, it's you…" Len said sternly, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her face that never met his gaze. "Is that why you're hooking up with douchebags lately?"

When Rin didn't answer, he didn't push the 'too-many-boyfriends' topic. Instead, he led her to the nearest bench and made her sit down beside him: She practically collapsed in his arms as she buried her face in his chest.

"You wouldn't want Rinto to see you like this, now would you?" asked Len. He slowly caressed her back with his hands, his other one tucking hair that occasionally fell to her face by gravity.

"I'm not crying, _dammit_." She sniffed, groaning.

"Never said you did."

Scoffing, Rin shoved Len again, but she was still in his embrace. Len didn't let go of her not because he wanted to—hey, on the contrary, he missed this kind of thing from Rin, who only seldom made time for this—but because Rin didn't want to leave the warmth his body supplied. Just the kind of warmth she didn't know she'd been looking for, you know?

"I hate this," Rin was saying, burying her face in the valley of his shoulder like a guilty child accused for a wrongdoing. "It's so pathetic of me. Ev-ever since that son of a bitch—that—"

Len patted her back as she sobbed, tearless. She must've been close to hyperventilating already: She's always like this, anyway, and he'd always do the same things to console her from breaking into a fit.

He didn't notice earlier how many people were already looking their way—even polite enough to immediately look away the second they realised a "moment" was unfurling in their disturbing midst—though he disregarded their unwanted attention, for he knew more than the blonde woman he was hugging to not realise he did.

"He's good for nothing, Rin," Len said weakly, but a bit of leftover anger was spilling forth. "I'm just so sorry that I didn't tell you about my doubts of him earlier—so sorry I didn't convince you enough—"

"As if," chuckled Rin, shaking her head. "I wouldn't've believed you anyway, you dumbass. It was pretty cool when you hit him."

"Yeah, after you kicked him in the nuts."

They broke into a mirthless laughter that sliced through the thick air of tension. It wouldn't hurt to just laugh.

Len had helped Rin stand up when they saw Rinto running in their direction, bubbly as usual—he stayed like that ever since Len saw him for God knew how long so what more in less than ten minutes—chirping about the biggest trunks he'd ever seen in his life—insert Rin's dirty euphemism here that to Rinto's ears were mere innocent truths but profanity to Len's—and how the animals staying next to the big walled-up field of elephants were still asleep in broad daylight, to which Len commented that they're nocturnal.

"So…"

Len looked up, then saw that the person in front of him was actually below his eye-level even while sitting on the bench, so he looked down: Rinto shoved something yellow in his vision.

He looked kind of happier.

"Mummy told me you were being a good daddy, Uncle Lenny!" Rinto giggled, and showed off the plate he was holding…The plate of banana split! "This's your treasure!"

Curiosity and uncertainty filled Len: Then happiness took their place.

Smiling, Len accepted Rin's gift and ruffled Rinto's hair fondly, watching wistfully as he sprinted to his mother, who struck a ninja pose at Len.

_You're not a bad mum yourself._

…

**That escalated quickly o.O Wasn't gonna turn out this way, but it expedites the story's progress! =O**

**To explain why Rin's been dating assholes—as it was only vaguely mentioned, therefore not clearly explaining the meaning in the small context—it's because she wanted to have a place to live for the time being. 'Course, she COULDN'T just barge in her brother's door after a break-up. It's surreal, because mostly, you wouldn't turn to your family first. You turn to them last, actually: You usually face problems by yourself first before giving up and getting help. Rin thought that her family already had their own lives—especially good-looking Len here—and that being a burden would make her son, Rinto, look down on her, so she went looking for other men to hide her shame. So: Why douchebags? (Yes, Mike/Mikuo WAS a douchebag here.) She didn't want Rinto to be too attached to each of her flings—I think I've made a living out of ruining characters I don't even own, LOL—so she dated guys who're mean until she had it with Mike and moved in with Len. Don't judge Rin—then again, you can, since it's my fanfic, and I couldn't stop you—too much…**

…

…

**Oh what the hell, I've made her a whore without intending to, so I might as well be proud of how she really turned out XD SORRYIFTHISWASBORING!**

**MizuneMinamiki: _That's because she basically is...er, here XD I hope I'm not creating such a knacker among the Vocaloid fans... Sorry if there's a HUGE lack of Rin-beating-Len-up here, folks! ADFHUASJDKFN You're not horrible. Fanfic writers prefer to write satirically when it comes to Len, if you get what it means =D You make me blush more than real boys with those compliments, jeez xD_**

**YellowfluffiesForever22: _Who DOESN'T want Len to be their daddy? =D That's it, Lenny! He's like everyone's property =P Don't tell Rin I said that, LOL. This chapter's simply like a side-bit where we see how Rin and Len still retain their close bond. Ish. Ugh, I'm such a boring writer V.V I plan as many as I could, if I CAN XP Adds to the spice.__  
_**

**LittleKagamineLove: _I've actually BEEN looking for something like that picture for WEEKS on end until I stumbled upon it ; ) All I'd ever seen was RintoxRinxLen, and that seemed awkward for Rinto in THIS story xD I'm glad you like it! Yeah, blasphemy seems kinda funny (GOD I'M SORRY) if taken on a kid's perspective, and I learned that the HARD way!_**

**RukoKurokawa: _Just ONCE? Oh God, I go to it every WEEK... I think I'm one of those okay-religious families, huh? You DID? That's so adorable! Haha =D I think I only nod off in mass when I sit down ('Cause most of the time we only stand up for being so late.) Rinto's such a diamond XD__  
_**

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Caramel Cubes and Nerds! (The Willy Wonkas)**

**READERS: Veggies…Just kidding! I ain't that cruel! Here's some Kit Kat!**

Ever played Persona 3 Portable? : 3 LOVED IT

**THIS IS ALREADY ON THE 10TH CHAPTER? WHLAEKSDFNMXC Crap, I need to update THE MISTRESSS! Sorry if this was short! I was busy with the teaser!**


	11. Chapter 11

**T**here was a time and place for everything, Len believed, and luck was nothing as compared to chance chained by coincidental events.

"G'morning, everyone!"

…Screw that logic crap.

He loved to think that all the stupid stuff that happened in his life was due to the opposite pull of gravity of his good looks. He was so hot he attracted misfortune?

"I know it's supposed to be 'Bring your parent day…'"

Yes, that sounded right and quite appropriate.

He couldn't believe Rin convinced him to go instead of her…

Then again, he's doing this for Rinto, too.

"But my mummy's very busy!" Rinto stretched his arm and made a ring master's stance. "So here's my daddy!"

Len stepped in the classroom, waving his hand to the kids sitting next to their own parents. "Hey, guys!"

It looked like genetic codes worked as well with other kids, Captain Obvious hypothesised, his eyes seeking every hint of resemblance to each person. Rinto wasn't the only one who was a carbon copy of his parent: There were different adults in the class, too—come on, Len—and all of whom he didn't seem to recognise as someone he's seen before.

There was one thing that was evident, too, but Len cared to not mention it to himself so he wouldn't lose his cool… Naturally, it was the husband who was the one to obligate the family, and it was only through working he would support his. As priority, the father would have to be on the job 24/7—hell, even longer than that—just to earn how little their boss could give them… The mother would be the light of the family, ensuring the child's safety and welfare and—

Yeah, in short, he was the only man in the room (concluding that the teacher was very much female.)

The mothers didn't appear as single as they behave to be. (The looks they were sending him weren't as secret as they thought they were.) And, conscious as he was, he only had to feign temperance.

Rinto was brimming with delight and excitement, looking as though he just might explode from the excess exaltation. (Len shouldn't consider himself so lucky.) He released the outburst in the form of babbling when Len was no less than five feet away from the middle of the classroom. "He's the greatest daddy of all, don't you know! He works a lot-lot-lot! He lives just a few blocks down…down…hmm, down this road! I think you should come visit us sometime!"

At this, most of the mothers looked very interested, nodding in agreement to that as though the blonde child was giving them permission to enter Len's abode at any time. Len blanched and thought he looked nauseous.

"What's sad is that we don't own a puppy... It'd be awesome and totally beast to have one! I wanna have that Siberian Husky and name it—"

Someone cleared her throat. (Duh, what else could the gender be?) It was the teacher who spoke, and, upon close inspection—Len thought he took a step seven inches too close just to get a clearer view of her face—she was actually very attractive. He'd warrant she was…European? Of Irish descent, if he was correct. Despite being black-haired, it was tremendously apparent that she was foreign. Because she was sitting down, Len could only guess she was around ten inches shorter than him standing up; her tight-fit uniform only managed to conceal most of her skin, which was fair and creamy down to the legs; and her hair reached just a little below her shoulders, failing to hide her—ooh-la-la—protruding chest…

Damn, a button was loose! Holy holy holy—

"That's very good and all, Rinto," the teacher said, stoical but looking amused. "However don't you think we're getting a little off-topic, Sweetie?"

"Huh—sorry Mizzus Anna!" Rinto sheepishly spluttered, aghast at forgetting his lines.

_Look at the size of tha—_

"…your relations to this man, if you mind my asking?"

Len managed to forcibly avert his eyes just in time from her bodice to not arouse suspicion. "I'm Rinto's uncle, actually."

Just when the woman named Anna opened her full lips to talk, one of the mothers of Rinto's classmates interrupted. "So you're not married?"

A proliferating heat rose to his cheeks. "No, I'm not, Ma'am—"

"'Course he's not!" Rinto beamed. Len had a bad feeling about this… "Uncle Len ain't ugly, but Mummy said it's 'cause one look at him will raise the dead. And by the way, don't you know Mummy's his bestest friend—"

"Uh, Rinto," interjected Len meekly, "that's doubly done. 'Best' is already in superlative—"

"And he's so smart! Smarter than my mummy, even! He's super cool, too!"

Suddenly, Rinto poked a finger on Len's shin, much to the man's surprise. He stood on tiptoes and put his hand over his mouth, whispering, "Show 'em your ninja moves, Uncle!"

"My—my _what_?"

Exactly just like how Rin did it, he pouted. "Please, Uncle! I wanna show them how cool you are!"

He learned from—continual—experience that there was nothing in the world he wouldn't deny except for Rin's trademark puppy-dog eyes.

_Now_…

It seemed as though he was looking right into that pensieve from Harry Potter.

"Okay, okay—" Len gulped, facing the audience he was about to perform to. Oh Christ, how'd it go again? Dragon hand sign… Ox hand sign… "Hey, everyone!" Needs more leverage. You have to get them interested, Len told himself as he watched the children at the back start to doze off… "Aside being an office-worker and a part-time waiter at a certain Ice Cream Store—"

"You work at an ice cream store?" one of the children—a wild-looking scruffy girl who Len recognised as one of Rinto's friends—rose from her seat and exclaimed. Her cry, along with the words she said, seemed to stir the class awake. The parents—mothers—looked more than just beguiled.

Feeling a little justified, Len went on, smiling at the girl—_hoping_ he'd not look like a paedophile, "Yeah, I am. Wicked, eh? As I was saying—I trust you with all my life. As much as I trust Rinto."

He gestured to Rinto in a playfully cryptic manner, putting a finger to his lips to stress that this was, in fact, a huge deal. "I don't need you to swear any oaths—for you might break the pact, and what shall I be then? So, here it is…"

He bent down low, and Rinto was skipping happily around the centre of the classroom, illustrious. It was a little distracting for a few seconds—Len almost forgot what he was about to say—until Len focused on the crowd. The kids were leaning closer to him, and the others were sitting on the floor just to look closer. "I'm a—super-secret—ninja!"

Feeling slightly silly, he tumble-rolled on the floor—there was an explosion of astonishment and awe that was the only thing Len could make sense of while rolling—and, half-delirious, sat up on one foot and knelt on the other and struck a pose before he did the finale with a hand sign.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

While the kids were tumbling on their own out of sheer motivation and incentive, one of the mothers nodded to the other next to her, "Now _that's_ a man!"

…

"That's excellent, Mister Kagamine! A round of applause, if you will, children."

They were the last of them all, Len thought. He _was_ quite late…

"Uncle! Uncle!" Rinto caught Len's attention. "I'm just gonna go and play with Yuki!"

Behind him was a girl with black pigtails, shying away from his not-so-intimidating-at-all figure. "Hi, Yuki… You can go if you want—"

"Ah, Mister Kagamine—I take it?" Somebody was calling Len—it couldn't be Rinto, obviously—and, turning around at the address, Len felt his heart skip a beat or two before sinking into the deepest depths of his stomach. It was the teacher! And she was approaching _him_! What a stroke of unprecedented luck. He was about to open his mouth with the intent on answering—among saying other things that might boost his chances on her—when she spoke again, indicating she needn't a reply. "That was a very impressive display of competences, Sir. I am, to say the least, very rapt with how you carry the audience with such ambiance and a magnetic pull that entices them so."

She rapped and she _what_?

"Yes, I aim to please," said Len smoothly, although in his head he continued with, _what's that? En ties ses? What?_

He tried his hardest to keep the river flowing swimmingly and preventing the dam breaking by using his every will and resolve to not look at how she shifted her weight to her right foot, the motion giving Len a missed opportunity to see how a…a part of her bounced. Two parts. Tsk! _You know what he means_!

"It's just a little upsetting that Miss Kagamine—Rin, was it?—didn't attend today." Miss Anna turned to look at the children playing, their mothers nagging them to join them home (whilst casting the tall and blonde stranger a sideway glance.)

Len's flawlessly timing line had been sucked down the drain. "She's really busy today. She's even been up last night working on the files she oddly asked for her boss to give her."

"Isn't Rin very estimable?" If Len wasn't hallucinating, then Miss Anna's eyes were literally sparkling with admiration. Len shrugged, vexed that the topic he initially planned to be about them turned into a subject about his sister.

"She could be when she needs to be, I guess." He dug his hands deep in his pockets, facing the woman in front of him. "But enough about—"

"Where is she really, though?" she asked, not entirely avoiding his question. (He just thought she was a little too concerned.) Len's patience was running incredibly thin, and he just had enough. This ain't worth it, man!

He went through with the lie Rin had strangely supplied for in for "convenience." "She had to deal with some personal problems with work, I think. I mean, I don't blame her, she's been working nonstop—but she's being ethical for a change just to tend to this family's needs."

"Ah, I see… Thank you." Miss Anna raised her eyebrows and turned to the class again, to what few people were left in the room. "Thank you for coming here today! I appreciate your attendance. You may leave now."

She gave Len a curt nod—but not before a dazzling smile—and walked to the door. No—

Len caught up to her and, thinking that Rinto would need a little more time to spend with his friends, he struck a conversation with her. "Hey—Miss, I'm sorry, but I didn't quite get your name."

"Oh, you can call me Anna." Ah, that smile again.

"I know it's kind of sudden—I'm sorry if it is—but would you mind joining me for lunch?"

Just then, Rinto jumped out of _absolutely nowhere_ and hugged Len's right leg: Len made an effort to keep himself composed while also suppressing the urge to throttle him for his timing. "…Me and Rinto for lunch, I mean?"

Anna giggled. Was she laughing at him? Or what? "I'm flattered with your advances, Mister—"

"Len, it's Len." Len thought he was going to drown in his sea of misery.

"Len." But at least she smiled wider. Oh God, she said his name. Not in the way he wanted but she did. "Though I have to be honest with you… I don't know if you mind me saying this, but I'm not interested in you."

He had this coming anyway, and it was worth a shot…

Still, it hurt. A lot.

Rinto looked curiously up at Len, who feigned nonchalance.

"It's okay…"

"Actually, I'm not interested in any men, no matter how good-looking they are."

…What?

Suddenly, her cheeks were turning peculiarly red, and Len feared his suspicions were right after all… She bit her lip and turned to the door, "I was really hoping Rin was coming today, but since she couldn't, I guess I can't do anything about it."

…

On the car ride home, Len was honking a million times more than usual, and unintentionally causing a ruckus in the traffic, earning him an even longer trip back. He bit his lip from cursing as he hung his head and groaned in the front seat.

Rinto, who was sitting in the back seat, was unusually quieter. It's probably his common sense to notice that his uncle wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Uncle Lenny?"

"What is it, Rinto?"

"What does lesbian mean?"

"…"

…

"So how's your day, Len?"

Len looked at Rin up and down, the familiar tightness in his pants coming back. A flood of relief—his sister's an actual _woman_—and sensuality washed down over him suddenly, creating a mass of dominating force. Exasperated not with Rin's question but with his lousy timing, he turned his back on her and said, stomping up to his room, "Great."

He can never look at women the same way ever again. Not even his sister.

…

**Note: That last part was supposed to be funny.**

**A note that's supposed to go before the last one: I think I've heard—HEARD! You can't close your ears!—somewhere before that in the presence of two females, a man is aroused. If you didn't get that, it means that two girls = guy turned on. I dunno if it's true, but they're better than seeing two dudes making out. It's for comic relief, for God's sake!**

**Another note: I DON'T SUPPORT HOMOSEXUALITY. I'm sorry, but that Avanna-yuri bit was added for entertainment and major "WHAT!" moments xD Rin's so attractive that lesbians are crawling for her too. CUR-RAP.**

**The REAL note: Something must be done about my delays these past few updates _ I have a VERY extremely valid reason now: Exams! Plus, ideas are rolling in so much I'm bursting with them. No kidding, I've got an ample store of New Stories in line waiting to be published in the net.**

**I reread this and cleared a few errors, and I realised that 'ooh-la-la' deemed to be too distracting in the supposedly stimulating descriptive context. I thought about erasing it, and then I laughed it out xD Like turning someone off, I'd bet. You probably wouldn't guess right, but that teacher's actually the lesser known Vocaloid, Avanna. I found her really pretty and thought about pairing her up with the boys, and, being multi-typical, Len was the most eligible bachelor for her even when he's not eligible at all. So, like, what the hell, go for it, Rin! XD I apologise if I'm OUTRAGEOUSLY dreadful at writing female descriptions that could potentially get boys off. I'm a GIRL, okay, so I don't know what the #!$* you think about us!**

**YellowFluffiesForever22: **_**Did I take too long updating now? I'm sooooo sorry if I'm very very late! As I've said, it's the exams Q_Q Well, I live to please myself. I was actually thinking about her being a slut doing it and all—I'm the writer here, so I can judge as much as I want ADSJFK—but it kinda makes more sense, coming from someone else. Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Vector Zero: **_**HEY! I remember you! XD I appreciate the pancake! (GOBBLES IT DOWN) Mm, delicious. (Virtualsweetsarebest) I haven't played P3 before, only P3P. I played as the MC first, though. It's so EPIC! AJDFNK My favourite character's the MC and Fuuka, but I don't ship them together 'cause I don't (WICKED SMILE) I like every FeMC pairings, actually, but I like MCxFeMC the most! (It's like Kagaminecest all over again, vut.) I think I read in too many hentai. CRAP! DELETE! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Toblerone, Banana Split and Hershey's!**

**READERS: Brioche (Yeah, ain't got nothing better.)**

**I enjoy cockblocking Len XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD In any way possible. Next chapter's Thursday, and it'll be…eventful ; ) I swear the climax is next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

"**S**ince you went to bed so early—for reasons unknown to me, I assure you, brother dearest—you didn't hear the best speech ever declared unwritten and unplanned by man, which is most unfortunate for your part."

Clad in his usual choice of attire of sleeping, Len rubbed his eyes to feel more awake. He yawned, stretching his arms and plopped down on the chair next to Rin, who was busy reading the paper, where a text in bold letters, in all caps, Len guessed, was the headline that read, _'CEBU EARTHQUAKE __**ROCKS**__THE PHILIPPINES.' _He wasn't so sure if he should rely on Rin's guarantee on it being so great.

That aside, he was glad he got over that teacher thing… No, wait—he shuddered, and then felt like last night's dinner was being yanked up to his throat, and he chucked the feeling of nausea away, thinking that he should might as well eat the breakfast his sister made.

"And if you're wondering—" He wasn't wondering about anything at all, actually, for fear of the images he'd given so much effort in eluding in his nightmares would come back accidentally. "Rinto's already taken the bus, so you don't have to worry about taking him to school today. Or did you..."

"…get his note?" Len mildly laid Rinto's note on the table, written on a sticky yellow paper of a pad with a message written in blue crayon, '_ScH00L TwOd ay. Get welL soON, uNclE! : ).' _"Yeah, I did. Real sweet, your kid."

Rin picked up the plates, saying as she did, "You used to do the same for me, remember?"

As she passed him by she flicked his forehead while he dunked a little bit down to eat his waffles 'with class,' as he'd like to put it. (A phrase when voiced out that is always rebutted by Rin's answer, 'fancy word for saying _girly_.') "Ow…Tell me when, exactly?"

"When I'd wake up too late." It was a curt reply, but ended with an abrupt hesitation to continue with more words. She was washing the dishes. "You'd post a note on my door."

Len found no napkin on the table—what did he expect? It's _Rin_—so he wiped the smudge off his face with the back of his hand. "Oh, really? I thought you'd just fling it into the dump."

"That never stopped you, though."

…Whoa. Goosebumps much.

There was a silence, and Len wanted to do nothing except truncate it, but he couldn't find the words to. It was a long time since he was careful with words being used with Rin.

He was almost done with his waffles; however there was still delicious toast…

"I actually did read them, for your information," Rin said, acting offended. Len heaved a sigh, and he didn't know why. It might've been because the tension he sensed was gone. "What d'you think I'd been doing to it?"

Len shook his head, recalling how frazzled he'd been when he'd discovered while segregating Rin's trash that his notes had made 104% of the garbage he had been throwing out that week. "I said it's the thought that counts! ...And do you expect me to fall for your lame excuse?"

"Excuse me? I don't believe I'm following with what you're assuming, Mister Kagamine." Rin was swinging a knife stained with what appeared to be mustard dangerously before dipping it in the water. Len smirked, licking the syrup from his lips.

"I think that you do, Missus Kagamine. Acting's been your forte all these years—though not everyone's as sharp as your brother."

At this, Rin gave up feigning ignorance and laughed. "How long've you known I wasn't really sleeping?"

"Probably took me a while," said Len, shrugging. "But I did notice, though. There was this sorta weird pattern of your absences and the quizzes…"

"Hey, I passed them in the retake, didn't I?"

"You're not a Salutatorian, though."

The sound of plates being clattered suddenly faded, and the running water was amidst the muteness. He didn't dare look behind him, as funny-looking he guessed Rin might be.

Before he could even act—

_SPLOSH_.

Cold cruel water was splashed down on him, ruining his beautiful morning hairdo.

He was drenched with plate detergent mixed with H2O.

"Argh, sick!"

"Take that, you nerd!" Rin was standing behind him, striking a victory pose, but defiantly all the same. Retribution was never enough for Rin. Len grunted in dismay and wastefully, lifting up his wet shoulders: He stood up, a foot taller than his twin, to see how much he lost.

He heard Rin laugh progressively sheepishly behind him as he shook his head, his hair sopping wet like a mop. "H-hey, did anyone ever tell you how tall a nerd you are…?"

Slowly, Len dipped his finger into the bowl of maple syrup, a devious smile playing his lips. He could just see in his mind's eye Rin backing away carefully.

"Nonononononono—Len—" There was a small crash. "Damn—I'll fix that later… Why're you suddenly being cryptic? Len? Leonard?"

As he heard the retreating footsteps of Rin, Len made a quick movement and grabbed her wrist while she made to turn her heel: With all his gentleness he smeared her face with the saccharine sweetness, his fingers all over her face, covering it with the sugary slime.

Rin's face was lavish with the thick treacle, and she struggled under Len's form when he pushed her down on the sink, obsessed with decorating her face with the syrup.

"D-dammit Len!" Rin giggled, the sugar sauce trickling into her mouth as she laughed. Her small delicate hands gripped firmly on his much larger and muscular one that was busy coating the syrup all over her face. His other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist to restrain her, to make sure that freedom was out of her reach.

"Don't think I'm just gonna let you go after _that_, Rinny dearest!" He chortled, mercifully decelerating his ministrations. Rin's hair was sticking to her face already, matted with the gluiness. It was a gooey, slimy _delicious_ mess.

"No—I don't want—ha—haha—_stop_ it, Len!"

They had taken their time bickering like good times—there were teases here and there that appeared to not be there at all—until the hall grandfather clock chimed, and they had realised they'd been goofing around too much too long, cleaning up the mess they'd made with the general drill: Another taunt, another retaliation, and another entirely new mess that they have to clear up. The last time it was Rin who cleaned up the mess—before she tormented Len again, and everything fell into another new set of puzzles that took some time to crack. So that only meant Len would be the one to fix up the chaos they alone could create while Rin was off he didn't care where.

He was just about done with the broken vase their mother had entrusted to him—knowing Rin enough to tell she couldn't be trusted with such things—that he began to wonder where his sister had gone. If he was right, it took him forty minutes tidying up the mess.

Len's eyes swivelled from room to room as he walked in the hallway. She was nowhere to be found downstairs, it seemed. Then where—

"I need to go now, Len."

_Jesus Christ_!

Len practically twitched around, a limp being set to move, simple inertia leading him to the motion. Was that…walking down the stairs…?

…Duh, you retard. Who else could it be? Emily? Pfft.

…Even if it _was_ Emily, she couldn't have been blonde and had blue eyes and wore office attire with a frilly red ribbon knotted carelessly.

…A really attractive Emily.

Rin didn't normally—hell, she even _never_—wore that—that _thing_ ever to work! For crap's sake, she makes sure _not_ to wear anything that's likened to it…! Len's dropped jaw made its way back to its proper appendage.

He failed to make a very impressive gesture and ended up looking like one of the apocalypse hippies you see in the street.

Rin stopped just three treads away from the first floor, raising her eyebrows at what the hell her brother was doing (all the while betraying the slightest sign of triumphant amusement.) "The hell's with you?"

Len's arms fell limp to his side as he frustrated himself with the inability to speak at the moment. "You don't wear that."

"I'm wearing this now?"

"No! It's…" Deadpan her, Len! "…you hardly even look at that in your dresser, and now you're already so dressed up."

From a few steps up Len, Rin walked down and clicked her tongue, moseying past him. "This gal ain't blind, Homie. I see this every day stored _high_ up my closet, so don't go gettin' no crap about how tall I am. So, like it?"

Coyly, Rin did a little twirl in front of Len. That tomboy couldn't spin without her two left feet giving away when she was sixteen…Len thought scornfully, then added, but how'd she manage to look so nimble now? No, that wasn't the right word…graceful, maybe.

"…Who's that for?" asked Len very nearly snappishly. The look Rin put on looked mockingly artificial.

"Who? Shouldn't it be 'what'?" She's enjoying this! "Aren't you very naughty, Len-Len."

Len felt his face redden. With ire or embarrassment, he didn't know. "I can't believe you… There has to be something up."

All the playfulness vanished from Rin's face to be replaced by solicitude. She took a few steps to approach Len, who was numbing at her contact when she stroked his cheek.

"It's not a whoresuit, okay." There was solemnity in her voice that Len heard. "Even if I'm acting like it is. I's only kidding."

He wasn't overreacting, he couldn't be, he shouldn't be, not for a silly joke…

"I get that you're still bushed about some stuff—" Rin paused a little. "After all, it's only been weeks ever since Rinto and I came into your life—and I don't blame you for being so worked up…But look, I've moved on—Rinto's—well—he's _used_ to this, I suppose—so just chillax, all right?"

When Len didn't reply, Rin frowned.

"Havin' a bad day? You were so giddy, too…" She slung her bag around her shoulder and bro-fisted him on the ribs. "Hey, remember my special announcement?"

Len nodded—forcefully. He's quite humiliated with himself…

Rin squealed (?) "I'm gonna be _promoted_, Len! _Promoted_!"

"Wow! That's—"

"Hell yeah! Me! That's why I'm wearing this. No side comments, now, Bro. So don't spoil my day with your bad vibes, 'cause it's getting to me. That, _on top_ of my promotion literally being a rumour that could only possibly happen—I only hear things, so not my fault—is utter _bad trip._ What I mean is, be happy for me." Rin adjusted her bow, seemingly to divert her attention, or to hide her face, from Len. "I know you try and pretend to be happy around Rinto, and that's great. But I'm…I'm jealous that you aren't…for me, that is."

Len stared, the short-lived cheeriness fading.

"I want you to try and lift yourself up a bit—not just around Rinto, too." Rin pulled at the handle of the front door, pushing her back to it so that it could open: The sunlight was let in, and the fresh humid air from outside circulated the house. She was smiling brightly: The youthfulness was back in her once again. "And, if possible, don't hold back your emotions if you can't stand it anymore."

W-what…?

Feeling slightly out of herself, Rin added, "Well, bye. I don't wanna wear this thing longer than I have to—and if I'm gonna be late, then this'll be all for nothing. I'll probably be back home as soon as Rinto's done with school—so don't bother yourself picking him up later."

She—Len supposed she was standing on tip-toes—reached out to run a hand through his hair. "You might be a big strong parent in the outside—but you're still the same sore loser who hates to be beaten in CoD."

Complacency was, as far as Len knew, a trait that Rin was used to Len giving her. (And vice versa under some tantrum circumstances…) Thinking that tolerating the quiet shouldn't be something someone like Rin adapted to doing, Len returned her gesture by embracing her.

Surprised at first, however heartened, Rin dug her head into his shoulder, nuzzling. Her warmth was one that could match no other: Len doubted he'd find one that would compare to hers.

"Don't do anything stupid." Len said through her hair. The welcome warmth was gone now: Rin had pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"I won't, I swear!" She made her way outside, winking at him.

A taxi made its way to her in less than a minute, and she was gone.

Len stared after the spot where Rin had been, and sighed.

This had to be the last time he'd regret not chasing after his sister.

…

Len glanced at the clock: Worriedly, it's half past six. He frowned at the dinner table from the kitchen, setting down his newspaper.

Where was she? Rinto should be done with school hours ago.

Unless…

He always kept the phone in check, just in case 'something' came up… None of which was good. He hadn't turned the television or the radio on for the whole while to ascertain he wouldn't miss the telephone ring.

His senses were tingling nonstop. Believe him; they worked as good as women's intuition. The only reason why he put them aside was the somewhat improbable promise she made him…

The phone sat so quietly on his desk that the drumming in his brain was loudest.

Len's eyes were glued to it for a long time, waiting—

It rang.

…

Rinto was found painting the janitor's closet blue and TP-ing the teacher's faculty. The child did admit that in the event of the situation he did not trust the clocks telling the time, for reasons explained by his guardian—a good-looking young man who claimed to not be his father but can be likened to him so much—that the teachers did not understand therefore did little to justify the wrongs of their jurisdictions on the child's excuses and the regulations he infringed.

They left them off the hook because of a _certain_ teacher who filed an objection to their raising. She was the most well-liked teacher among the students and all the teachers respected her, so it would be complete foolishness to defy whatever she said.

Rinto was safe in Len's custody again, jumping in the backseat of his car. Len didn't forget to thank the teacher who saved their sorry asses.

The teacher just beamed brightly at him.

"Anything for her son~"

It was the first time that Len was ever thankful of Miss Anna's thing for Rin.

He slipped in the driver's seat and rode home, apologising profusely to the kid.

"Rinto, I'm _so_ sorry I took too long. I didn't know your mum was going to be a little late—"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Uncle!" Surprisingly—even for someone like Rinto—he appeared unfazed despite being left in school for 3 hours after dismissal. "I was a little sad that I'd miss my favourite show…There was paint in the art room, so I made yussovit!"

Len didn't want to upset the five-year-old now that he knew he found a way to occupy himself in his lonesome for a whole afternoon, so he didn't press the subject. Now, the only thing that bothered him…

Rin must have had something going on if she didn't pick her son up… Was she still at work? That seemed least likely.

He'd have to look for Rin by himself and keep it from Rinto until further notice…He couldn't have the kid worrying. He's too young for that. If anything happened to—

Len parked the car, a lot running in his mind. He unbuckled his seat belt and got Rinto out of the car.

"There's cold spaghetti on your plate—you'd have to heat it in the microwave to have it warm again." Len ushered the boy inside, digging in his pocket for his phone.

He made Rinto sit on the chair while he reached Kaito.

C'mon, Kaito, pick it up…This is serious…

It was dialling…

_Beep_—

"_Hello!"_

"Kaito! Rin's—"

"_I'm quite busy right now. If you'll be so kind as to leave a message, please do!"_

Len blinked, his heart slowly quickening its beating again. Panic and coldness swept over him like a rainstorm. Just as instantly, an explosion of shouts by a crowd of his selves reverberated in his brain's walls, the sound bouncing back an echo: _"No. No no no no!"_

Just when he felt like he needed to come by Rin's office directly, someone answered the call.

"_Kaito_! Where are you now? Can you please—"

"_Len?"_

Len stopped short, his brow furrowing at the voice. That wasn't…

He took a glance at Rinto hesitantly: He was pretending that the oven toaster was talking and was now conversing with the sink. Yes, this would be safe. He lowered his voice, "Meiko? Is that you?"

"_Len, you there?" _She sounded petrified and appalled and so worried. _"You BASTARD!"_

"Sshh-t, not so loud!" Len hissed into the speaker, hoping that Rinto didn't hear it. (His eardrums just foundered…) "You seen—"

"_Lemme cut it, Pretty Boy."_ No, Meiko! Anytime but now! _"I'm at the bar right—"_

"Listen, Meiko! You have to hear me out, I'm begging you!"

"_I AM serious—"_

"I don't wanna know what the hell happened to your Tequila!" he whispered vituperatively to the speakers. "Rin's missing, and I don't know where I—"

"_If you'd just LET me finish, then you would! I'm here at the bar—Red District, y'know where that is? Anyway, you gotta know this: Your SISTER'S here!"_

…SHIT.

"She's _what_?" Len half-shouted, his eyes wide. He looked at the door.

"_As I was saying," _interjected Meiko, making her prominent point, _"She's apparently here with a friend of hers, and wasted their night away in this hellhole. I couldn't come any nearer. The bouncer's kicked my ass out for 'disturbing a valued guest.' What a load of BULLSHIT! As soon as I saw her, I jumped over a few chairs and asked why she was even there. Bitch didn't say anything to me so I shook her by the shoulders—a little more violently than intended, but what'd you expect! She started screaming about homo-rape and everyone just STARED at us. It's all her goddamn fault anyway, didn't even notice it was ME. She's lethargic and drooling, and other than that alcohol hasn't been much of an effect since she's like this almost all the time—and—I can see a _freakingcardigan. _Where the fu—"_

"Prrrrreeeeeeeeeerrrrt…"

Meiko paused. _"Len?"_

"Imman aeroplane! Peeeeeweeeyeerrrunngg…"

"Rinto_? What the…? Where's your uncle? Give him back the phone, kid!"_

The blonde child tilted his head a bit, curious about the device that sounded so uncannily like the ice cream man's wife…

"Is that you, Mei-Mei?" he asked the receiver, pressing his whole cheek against his uncle's cell phone.

"_Argh—" _On the other line, she whispered to herself a word unknown to Rinto. _"C'mon, Rinny, I just need you to give this to your big fat uncle."_

As far as Rinto was concerned, Uncle Lenny wasn't fat, but big, yeah, he was. The inquisitive boy, shifting his feet, shifted his gaze to the front door that Uncle Lenny locked not a few seconds ago. "Can't do that, Mei-Mei… Unca's told me to go to sleep."

"_Can you give this to your uncle, then?"_

Rinto, confused, told Meiko on the other line, "He's gone somewhere. I think he'll be back a little late…So that's why I've gotta sleep early! I hope he finds Mummy soon, too."

…

"Leeen? Holy shiiiiiiit, man. I'm diggin' this crib! Especially after that promotion… I was, 'sweet dayum! I deserve this shit.'"

Meiko sighed, massaging her temples. Len gaped at the sight: In front of him used to be someone who carried herself like a dignified lady…someone whose buttons were unfastened to reveal her slim creamy torso, whose hair was so messy that it was sticking in all directions, whose skirt was low-slung, who smelled thicker of alcohol than anybody else in the bar.

"Get in the car." Len's voice was edging toward insane rage.

"Car? What car? We ain't goin' nowhere, brother…" She took a stride to his side, her arms raised so she slinked them around his neck. "The party's all here…"

Party? He'd just _beg_ to differ. The second he barged in—Meiko literally knocked the door down for him—the club DJ was smart enough to crank the music down and the people were sane enough to stop dancing for a while to watch the scene unfurl.

Len glared at her in revulsion. He was sure that he wasn't the only one who got a clear view of her body that she openly exposed. She'd never looked more disgracefully licentious.

"We." Len grasped her wrist so tightly it could leave a mark he didn't care to treat right now. "Are going home."

He pulled on her arm and dragged her to her feet, not even careful to not crush her hand. "Owwwww… Len you're hurting meeeee."

They stepped over the broken door and went out.

Meiko, on the other hand, grabbed all the sake she could from the table and raised her middle finger at the crowd who stared after her as she strutted outside to follow the two blondes.

…

Len slammed the door, enraged. He was sleeping in the guest room downstairs ever since he insisted that Rin should sleep in the room upstairs opposite her son's, so he mustn't worry about Rinto waking up at the noise.

He didn't care.

Intense fury was building up inside him and reached its peak. This is _bullshit_. Fucking useless and fucking pointless. What'd he do to ever deserve this? Jesus—his mind was spinning. Everything happened so suddenly. From what he summed up, Rin's boss promoted her to a higher position in the company she worked for, and her friends wanted to celebrate, so they went to the bar, got wasted, and luckily kept away from assholes who would most likely knock them up. They, however, did more than just _mingle_ with the other customers there…What they did shouldn't have been more serious than something that could lead to stripping shirts off. They were fortunate that nothing…worse…happened.

He just _told_ Rin about this.

And she was all YOLO.

He kicked the chair over, grunting in frustration and wrath. He buried his face in his hands, burning his eyes with the embers he emanated. He just wanted to bawl his eyes out—cut his tongue off—thrust a sharp scythe into his beating heart—

Screw this! Screw it all—_fucking hell_.

This…wasn't good for his mental health.

He had sent Rin to the bathroom to change into more appropriate clothes—things that _suit_ her—and he was never more eager to rip out his throat and sell it to Germans.

He thought that his skin was just about to peel off from so much of the heat he was radiating.

One day, Rin…Just one motherfucking day without this shit you keep pulling up and I'll die a happy man.

Len sighed deeply; inhaled and exhaled…He sat on the bed and cleared out any odium in his mind. Calm down, Len. It wasn't a big deal—she's twenty-six now—_you're_ twenty-six…—you've got to have more to do in life than _look out for your fucking sister_—

He stopped, and then let out a long bated breath.

She's married. She's divorced. She's old enough to make her own decisions. She's too immature to know what's right. She's got a son. She's _family_.

Len's thoughts were interrupted by a door creaking. A streak of light came from where the bathroom was. It's Rin…

He shook his head dismissively, flinging all the unwanted awful thoughts out of his mind.

"Rin."

"Len…"

She slowly swayed to his side and stood straight.

He might as well…

"I'm sorry if I was being a little too overprotective back there…Whatever you become, you're still my sister, and I've gotta look out for you because I know you can't." Rin just stood where she was. Len's eyes were fixed to the floor the whole time. "Pathetic, it's pathetic. And I just went crazy there, crazy to get you out of that place."

Silence.

Len nodded, understanding. "Okay, now I'm treating you like a kid—I'm treating you like how you should treat Rinto. You're a mother now—you're mature—you're old enough…I'm not gonna do anything to stop you from what you wanna do next—it's all up to you. So what do you want?"

He heard Rin shift her weight to move forward slightly.

"What I…want?"

Len thought about that—maybe it shouldn't _all_ be up to her…?

He was about to say something when Rin suddenly hugged him from behind, her fingers clawing at his shoulders.

"_Rin_!"

She was still _drunk_.

He stood up and tried to shake Rin off of him, but she clung to his back like a tarsier in the middle of an earthquake.

When he gave up and realised all hope was lost, he slammed his sweaty palms on the wall, eyes closed with fear and disorientation.

Rin's one hand was laid on top of his, and her other was caressing his stomach the same way she did his cheek earlier. Her movements sent shivers down Len's spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

She rested her chin on the valley of his stiff shoulder, breathing softly into his ear. A gust of rapid breath on his neck was enough to make Len go crazy.

"What if _this_ is what I want…?"

Rin was breathing ruggedly, as though this was exciting her. Len said nothing, for whatever a word that could spill forth his mouth would be slipped up and be futile. Slim legs wrapped around his bent ones.

…Oh.

Hell.

_No_.

She wasn't wearing a bra her bra was gone Jesus Christ when did that she was naked down to her shorts wait no _his shorts_ she's wearing his shorts and her bra wasn't where it should be it wasn't there she wasn't wearing—_where the fuck was her goddamn bra?_

Len thought that whatever shirt she was wearing could only have been loose enough for her to flaunt her beauty, to tease him if he did sneak so much as a glance at her.

Rin was already unbuttoning his shirt sometime while he was distracted…It was done so gently he didn't feel any discomfort, but nor did he feel free.

He was trapped. He had nowhere to go, and, unfortunately…didn't want to leave either.

"I want you to see me as more than your sister…" Rin was saying, her words coming along with heavy pants. "When I see you—when I _touch_ you—it drives me _insane_ knowing I can't have you like I can others…"

Rin's smooth hand was hovering over his crotch, only slightly touching his pants.

"…and I'm left so, _so_ horny…I may not make much sense now, but this's truer than how I could put to words sober…You wouldn't _believe_ how _throbbing_ and _unsatisfied_ and just _soaking_ _wet _I am…"

His skull was burning with thwarted desire. Her chest was closely pressed against his back, and he could feel the soft suppleness…

"…I want you to do me good…"

Rin unbuckled his belt.

"…and I want you to do me now."

The entire time Len's breathing had become laboured and hoarse: He couldn't pull himself together anymore. Whatever inhibitions he felt just flew out the window—his voice was thick with arousal as he moaned while Rin licked his ear, her lips slowly making their way to his cheek.

"I want you, Len. I _need _you…I…"

She stepped between Len and the wall and cupped her hands on his cheeks—

And she kissed him full on the lips

**…**

**THISISRATEDTTHISISRATEDT I HAVE TO REMEMBER THAT! Should there be a lemon? (Oh right!—RINTO!) I was initially going to end it at the "last time he'd regret not chasing after his sis" part, and then, WHAT THE HELL, I needz me some AXION! XD 'Sides, it's a long time since I've written a cliffhanger!**

**I think there was some kinda…odd innuendos being tossed around in their sweet syrup moment ._. That "mercifully decelerating his ministrations" line was ORIGINALLY "mercifully **_**quickening**_** his pace," for I was looking for an antonym of 'quickening' when I meant that he was 'slowing down' his 'smothering syrup' all over Rin's face, and all-in-all the most former of everything mentioned seemed to be most grammatically and **_**objectively**_** correct.**

**And some part in my country's been shaken by a tremendous earthquake, around 7.2 in magnitude—I forgot which scale, but it's a pretty HUGE deal—and it's been repeating in the news! Here's to Cebu : (**

**I'm working on my epic multi-shipping video in YouTube :3 MsCluelessChild WILL be active once more! …It is NOT a girly username! Jeez! I was eleven, okay. And NO, it wouldn't be Vocaloid, unfortunately for you guys. It's Pokémon, as I promised my "followers" :D**

**There's some ruckus about the "I's," so I'm giving to you straight: It's my term that's short for "I was." You might notice—HELL—that the conversations here are so jumbled up that it looks like they don't stay in one topic for long before getting back to its initial point. It's actually the realistic archetypal "ordinary" dialoguing of humanistic psychology AKA a normal convo, capiche? Here I also seize the opportunity to apologise for Rin's bipolarity ._. Haha, sorry. Meiko's SO BADASS in this chapter! HAHAHA! Gotta love her.**

**YellowFluffiesForever22**_**: You got dat right, Man! (HIGH-FIVE) Len's very (dare I say this) HOT, and the only woman he took interest in the classroom was into his sister. That's deep crap! I wonder how you feel about this chapter? I think the content made up for the length enough.**_

**RukaKurokawa**_**: I didn't notice until you made a point like that =O I looked up the song and I wanna make a Oneshot about it! XD Mind if I do, RK? (Alright if I call you RK?)**_

_**MizuneMinamiki: LOL I was expecting most of the audience to be put off by the crazy Avanna's-a-lesbo thing I made up, so it's nice to hear someone laughing off about it =D Wait what NO! Come back soon! ; n ;**_

_Dearest people, you will be bequeathed tokens of appreciation from the author…Though they are virtual, she trusts you treat them with utmost gratitude._

**REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVOURITED: Triple Chocolate Mousse Cake and Caldareta!**

**READERS: Bon-bons Fruit Salad!**

**It's Meridional Healthy Food Day! XD**

**Ever played Ib? Thanks, Kouri, wherever you lurk in the Internet! I've also finished Mad Father and Misao, and I'm stuck with Schuld—there's a reference in here about it—and The Witch's House. I'VE GOT POKÉMON X! BRING ON THE HATE!**

**(The dolls in most of the games I'd played are all total jackasses. Orz.)**

**The twincest…BEGINS.**


End file.
